


Just One More Shot

by lovelylittlelion



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Barbecue, Cats, Drunken Flirting, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, F2 Boyband, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food Fight, Friends to Lovers, Hair Dyeing, Insomnia, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Mutual Pining, One Shot Collection, Pizza, Post-Break Up, PowerPoint, Road Trips, Song Lyrics, Stargazing, Summer Nights, Twice Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 28,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittlelion/pseuds/lovelylittlelion
Summary: short one shot/drabble collection for f1updates every two days till i've reached 50 chapters!// on hiatus for now! will continue later on
Relationships: Alexander Albon & George Russell, Alexander Albon/George Russell, Alexander Albon/Max Verstappen, Antonio Giovinazzi & Kimi Räikkönen, Charles Leclerc & George Russell, Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris & George Russell, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/George Russell, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Nicholas Latifi/George Russell, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 84
Kudos: 310





	1. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this for my baby myr <3 hope this made you smile

Kimi knows a lot of people think he’s cold. That he has no emotions. That he simply just sits there and answers questions with just one word. Lando had shown him a compilation of him saying ‘bwoah’, which a lot of people seem to think is his answer to everything. He had to admit it was funny. He had even ruffled Lando’s hair before walking back to his paddock.

He isn’t emotionless. In fact, he has quite a few. He just prefers not showing them. He still remembers the time he first smiled at Seb and he had actually cried. He chuckles. While his boyfriend doesn’t cry when he smiles anymore, he knows Seb likes it when he smiles.

He still can’t believe Seb is his boyfriend now. They had been dancing around each other for years. All they needed was a few minutes alone after Seb won the Grand Prix in 2018. Seb had been high on euphoria and Kimi himself.. he had just been so happy for Seb.

A smile slowly works its way on his face as he thinks of it. They had bumped into each other. It had been just the two of them in an empty room. He remembers Seb crying and smiling. He had actually been smiling as well. He remembers them colliding and Seb being so close and then the feeling of soft lips against his own.

They had called later that night. They had talked about their feelings, the love, how they could keep this a secret. They had talked about Sebs win.

He knows Seb is his. He has been for a long time. It doesn’t erase the jealousy he feels right now. Lewis got another podium, and while Kimi is glad they’re friends he really doesn’t like the way Lewis is looking at Seb. He’s had a few drinks already. Kimi can’t help the pang in his chest when Lewis leans a bit closer to Seb. He grits his teeth. He has to stay calm.

He chats with Antonio for a while. He’s a nice guy and a great teammate. He’s a nice distraction and Kimi finds himself not looking over to check on Seb anymore. Until Antonio points at something. He turns around. Lewis is clearly piss-drunk. He’s leaning over trying to kiss Seb, _his_ boyfriend, and while Seb is trying to turn away to escape something snaps inside Kimi.

Fury. That’s what’s going through his veins. Kimi says a short goodbye. Antonio understands him. He’s one of the two drives both he and Seb trust and they had eventually told him about them. Antonio had been nothing but genuinely nice. He tries to stay calm and collected as he walks over to Lewis. Seb knows he’s coming.

Kimi is about to throw a punch when he feels a hand on his arm. Seb. His eyes are full of warmth and love. Kimi sighs. Lewis is so lucky he loves Seb this much. He pulls his boyfriend away with him, far away from the other drivers. They’re going home. Kimi likes the sound of it.

The jealously hasn’t completely disappeared in his eyes and if Seb notices he kisses him a little harder then usually he doesn’t mention it. God, how much he loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!


	2. Alexander Albon/George Russell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George isn't the type to wax poem about people. He really isn't. Fine, maybe he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. did i mention that i love alex

George isn’t the type to wax poem about people. Sure, he has liked people before, but why on earth would you tell other people about them? You could just tell them why you liked them. He really didn’t get it until he met Alex.

Cute, funny, gorgeous Alex. He didn’t even realize he had a crush until Lando pointed it out. Apparently he kept talking about him. Well, it’s not his fault people don’t talk about Alex enough. George thinks it’s absolutely ridiculous some people can hold a conversation without even mentioning Alex _once_. How even do they do that? There really are some dumb people on this planet.

It’s been a few weeks since he last called his mum and he does want to keep her up to date. The last race was such a mess. Alex did a great job though, he managed to finish P8 after starting P12 and even being last for quite a few laps. He can’t wait to tell his mum about that. George is so proud of him.

It takes a while before his mum accepts his call. He drums his fingers impatiently. He really wants to tell her how great Alex is. He’s not sure if she’s actually met Alex before, but he sure wants to introduce him to his mum. She’ll love him. How could she not? Alex is so nice to literally everyone. George still doesn’t get how some people call him untalented when he’s out there existing like that.

‘George?’ he can hear the excitement in his mums voice. ‘Hi mum! I just wanted to talk you through the last race..’ He doesn’t realize it, but by the end of the call he’s beaming. His mum laughs softly at his comments on Alex. ‘You really like him, don’t you?’

He gets almost offended at the wonder colouring her voice. Of course he likes Alex! He has such dry humour, a really cute laugh and he’s such a genuinely nice person. He even likes flowers. Alex talking about things he likes is so precious, George is pretty sure he could listen to him talking all day. He is a really positive person. Even after the worst races Alex still manages to look at the good things. He can drive one of the hardest cars and somehow he still doesn’t see how talented he is. George sighs. ‘I just really wish he would see how amazing he is.’

His mum chuckles. ‘Did you ever think about just telling him?’

George thinks about it. That actually never crossed his mind. But how does he even want to do that? Last time he tried to talk to Alex he ended up running away since Alex’s smile almost blinded him. He knows that wasn’t the smartest thing to do. He just panicked.

‘You can always tell people what you like about them. I don’t think Alex will hate you for complimenting him love. Just tell me how it went next time, okay?’ With that said, his mum ends the call. George smiles. She’s right. Maybe he should tell Alex how great he is. His stomach flips as he thinks of how good a blush would look on Alex. He’ll tell him tomorrow.

George can feel a smile tugging at his lips as he packs his things. He can’t wait to see Alex again.

He’s blissfully unaware of Alex standing behind his door, having heard everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading <3


	3. Alexander Albon/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex didn't expect himself to fall in love with Max. He's glad he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love these idiots a bit too much

Alex smiles. He never expected to fall in love with his teammate, but he isn’t going to complain. Max is everything and even more. He is an idiot and one of the few people who fully understand his dry humour. Max is the one who checks up on him every race. He is home. Alex never felt this comfortable being with anyone.

He knows driving isn’t always easy for Max but he’s here to support. All he could do when Max told him about his abusive father is hold him. Tell him it will be okay. They will be okay. Max is taking therapy, finally finding a place for his crushed emotions. Alex is so proud of him. He’s doing such a great job and Alex is so glad he’s here to support him.

Just a few drivers know about them. Alex had to tell George. His best friend had been so genuinely happy for him. He grins. George still teases him about ‘hickeys’ which Alex ends up not having. He is so lucky Alex loves him.

He’s about to walk to the podium (his boyfriend got P2 and Alex is so proud of him) when a pair of arms pulls him back. ‘Missed me?’ Alex can hear the grin in Max’s voice. He turns around. Max is absolutely beaming. There’s a huge smile blooming on this face and a blush dusting his cheeks. There’s a soft sparkle in his eyes. Alex gasps. He looks stunning.

He wraps his arms around Max as well. Alex still doesn’t get how Max fits in his arms this perfectly. It feels like he’s meant to be there. He presses a kiss on his hair. ‘I’m so proud of you.’

Max grins even bigger. Alex almost gets dizzy when he sees the pure happiness and love in his eyes. He boops Max’s nose. ‘Tiny baby,’ he giggles. He fondly ignores the exasperated look on Max’s face. ‘You’re my tiny baby.’

His boyfriend gives up on protesting, instead pressing a soft kiss on Alex’s cheek. Alex really loves him so so much. He’s about to compliment Max on his amazing race once again when Max speaks up.

‘You were amazing as well! P8 is so great and you handled everything so well,’ Alex can hear the love in his voice. He blushes. There’s a tear prickling in his eye. This season hasn’t really been his season. The races weren’t that bad, but all the comments he’s gotten still chase him. He’s so lucky Max is there for him.

He links their hands together before pressing a soft kiss on Max’s hand. He blushes and Alex grins fondly. He really loves him. ‘Do you have any interview duties today?’

Max grins at him as they start walking towards his car. ‘Nothing I can’t skip for you.’ Alex grins back and bumps his shoulder against Max’s. ‘Such a bad boy,’ he teases. He can’t help the smile blooming on his face. There’s a soft blush on it as well. They’re going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading <3


	4. Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos has to be okay. Please. He has to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by carlos' spin/crash last weekend

Lando bites his lip. He has to stay focused now. He’s P6 and there is no way he’s going to lose his spot now. He’s almost there. The only thing steadying him is Carlos.

He’s in front of him and while Lando wants to win.. he does feel better with Carlos in sight. He knows he’s safe like this. He finally gets the worried look in his mums eyes every time he has to race. He shudders. He can’t think of that right now. He has to concentrate.

He feels like he can breathe again when nothing happens for a bit. It’s okay. Everything is going great. He lets out a sigh. He can’t let Carlos out of his sight. He doesn’t even realize he’s staring until Carlos’ tyre deflates. His breath stocks in his lungs. No. No. No.

It can’t be Carlos. Not him. His body feels like it’s on autopilot when he passes him. He has to know if Carlos is okay. He wants to go back.

 _‘Sainz’s in the barriers. Yellow flag, safety car incoming.’_ The noise in his head almost blocks out the sound of the radio. He shakily breathes in. And out. He has to keep going. He needs to finish the race. His voice is rough when he asks if Carlos is okay. It’s quiet. Nothing.

Lando can’t focus on the road anymore. His lip wobbles. He knows the team is busy. His stomach turns around. He has to do this. Carlos would want him to beat them all. He has to finish this race. He blinks. His sight is blurry.

One. Two. Three. It takes them fifteen seconds to give him an update. _‘Sainz is out of the car.’_ Lando laughs. The shock is still evident in voice. He sounds possessed. Carlos is out of the car. He doesn’t know how bad the crash was but Carlos is safe. The block on his lungs lifts.

He feels almost dizzy when he crosses the finish line. P5 isn’t bad. He’d rather have P6 if it meant that Carlos’ crash would be undone. He swallows. Carlos. Please let him be okay.

His voice shakes when he congratulates Lewis. He really drove perfectly. Lando knows he sounds uninterested but he’s in a hurry. His eyes search for Carlos. His boyfriend. He’s running through the paddock when he feels an arm around his waist.

‘Hi baby,’ tiredness is lacing his voice. Lando spins around. His eyes search for any discomfort on Carlos’ face, but he seems okay. Lando can feel a smile tugging on his lips. He almost jumps in Carlos’ arms. His boyfriend groans.

Lando is back on the ground in seconds. ‘I’m sorry! I didn’t think.. you worried me, idiot!’ He knows it’s unfair but he can feel a tear running down his cheek. He can hear Carlos sigh. He probably thinks he’s stupid.

Carlos presses a soft kiss on his head and smiles in his hair. He blushes. A soft smile appears on his face. ‘I’m glad you’re back,’ he murmurs into Carlos’ shoulder. Carlos chuckles.

‘I’m glad I’m back home as well.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading <3


	5. Alexander Albon/George Russell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has never been on a road trip and he doesn't plan to go on one, but how can he say no to his boyfriends puppy eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all george's fault,, that insta post just killed me

Alex smiles. George is shouting the lyrics of a random song on the radio. He’s completely off key but Alex doesn’t mind. His boyfriend gives him a cheeky smile before picking the next song.

It was George’s idea to go on a road trip. It was something along the lines of ‘dreamy and lots of freedom’ and while Alex wasn’t really as excited as George was, he couldn’t say no to his boyfriends puppy eyes. His smile widens. Now that he’s driving it doesn’t seem so bad.

The weather is nice and the big smile on George’s face has definitely improved his mood. They’re driving past a forest. Alex snorts when a leaf falls flat on his boyfriends face. He looks ridiculous. There’s a fond look in his eyes.

After a few ‘pitstops’ like George called them it’s starting to get dark. Alex yawns into his coffee. He’s been driving for four hours straight and he’s starting to get tired. They pass another forest. George taps his shoulder. ‘We could stop here and watch the stars?’

The hint of insecurity in his voice gets replaced by excitement when Alex nods. There’s a soft twinkle in George’s eyes. They take a blanket with them. Alex smiles when they lay down on the grass. The night really is beautiful. When he looks over at George he can see him staring. Alex blushes.

‘What are you looking at?’ He can hear the smile in his voice. His boyfriend gives him a fond look. ‘The stars.’

It takes a while before the blush on Alex’s cheeks disappears. They chat about little things, memories and stories they want to share. It’s nice. They’re always busy, but it feels like they finally have time for each other. The darkness of the night feels comfortable. It’s like a warm blanket wrapped around them.

George takes his hand after a while. There’s nothing but love in his eyes and Alex feels strangely safe in the unknown emptiness of just them and the stars. He giggles into their shared kiss.

The stars look beautiful. The longer Alex looks at them the more it feels like he’s just floating, the only thing keeping him here George’s embrace. It feels weird. They’re such a tiny piece in the huge galaxy. It’s crazy to know that while George is his entire world other creatures don’t even know him.

Alex is dizzy. All the impressions seem to finally get to his head. It’s stunning here. The break from his usual life and all the free time he’ll be able to spend with George now.. he can’t wait. He doesn’t even know if he wants to go back. He has never felt this alive. There’s excitement brimming through his veins. Alex can almost feel the fire, the passion flowing through them.

He blinks. He’s starting to feel tired. He snuggles a bit closer to his boyfriend and feels the tips of his lips curving into a smile when George presses a kiss on his forehead. Maybe a road trip isn’t that bad of an idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3


	6. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is wearing his hoodie. Max is wearing his favourite hoodie and it's a little tight on him. Daniel swallows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: max hot  
> me: let's write a drabble about that

Daniel is making breakfast. He’s humming to Max’s favourite song on the radio. Max had a long day yesterday and he wants him to rest. He knows his boyfriend hates sleeping in, but Max came home at three am last night and he really needs the extra hours of sleep.

He’s almost done with Max’s pancakes. Daniel grins. According to both his boyfriend _and_ their friends he makes the best. It’s his specialty. They’re both complete messes when it’s about cooking, but at least Max is able to bake pretty well. They usually eat cake on the weekends. All of them except for Lewis. Daniel is almost fed up with his whining so they might bake a vegan one next. 

He sets the table. It’s a bit childish but they both have their own mugs. Daniel can’t remember when it started, but apparently the orange mug is his while Max owns the blue one. His grin deepens. He’s in love with an idiot.

Daniel is about to call for him when Max paddles into the kitchen. He yawns. He looks adorable. Daniel knows he looks lovestruck all over again, swooning over his cuteness. That is until his eyes fall on what Max is wearing. It’s his hoodie. Max is wearing Daniels favourite hoodie.

It’s a little small on him. In fact, Daniel’s impressed Max managed to get it on. It’s so damn tight on his arms and Daniel is lying when he says he didn’t look a second time. He knows his boyfriend works out a lot. This is just.. a little reminder.

‘Like what you’re seeing?’ Daniel can hear Max’s smirk in his voice. He swallows. Damn. He was ready to punch Charles a few days ago when he told him Max is hot, but Daniel has to agree. He’s hungry. The pancakes he just made are suddenly so unappealing to him. His mouth feels dry. When he opens his mouth to answer Max he’s left speechless.

Max’s smirk only deepens. He slowly lifts his arms above his head. The pure confidence in his eyes is enough to make Daniel shiver. He holds eye contact with his boyfriends for a few seconds. Then Max lifts his arms completely and Daniels mouth runs dry. He has abs.

It’s not that Daniel didn’t know that. It’s just the fact that Max is standing there, casually showing them off. He’s lost for words.

Max gives him one last cheeky smile before sitting down. He takes a bite of a pancake. He licks his lips and Daniel is aware that he’s staring. It isn’t his fault he can’t stop. Max is just crazy stunning and damn, he’s hot.

It isn’t the looks that made him fell in love, but Max surely won’t hate him for appreciating them anyways. He lets his eyes roam over Max’s body. He looks so cute with his hair all messed up. The problem is that Daniel knows the abs hidden under his hoodie. Daniels hoodie. He can never put the damn thing on again.

‘Nice pancakes you’ve made, babe. Thank you,’ Max smiles up at him. Daniel shakily breathes out. He nervously smiles back. He is so fucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3


	7. Nico Hülkenberg/Kevin Magnussen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico really is stupid. Why again did he decide to dye his hair just because he was bored? He's now stuck with blue hair and a date tomorrow. Sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sas: let someone impulsively dye their hair blue  
> me: i think nico let’s go

Nico sighs. He really gets the most stupid ideas when he’s bored, huh? Now he’s stuck with this. He takes another glance at the mirror. His hair still looks very blue. Nico knows it sounds childish, but he's too scared to wash the dye out. He really hopes some of the colour will wash out.

He freezes. He’s got a date with Kevin tomorrow. They’re still very much in quarantine, but whatever, it’s not like either of them cares enough. ‘Shit.’ What if he looks like a mess? He’s stupid. He should’ve just.. cleaned his room or something like that instead of dyeing his hair. It’s also _blue_. Who the hell dyes their hair blue? He should’ve chosen orange or maybe brown.

He drags his hands across his face. What if Kevin really doesn’t like it? Maybe he’ll even cancel the date. Nico groans. This really was a dumb idea.

After another hour of regretting his life decisions and staring at the mirror he decides to wash it out. Maybe it won’t be that bad. He has chosen a quite pale blue. Like Kimi, the Iceman. He grins. If Kevin really doesn’t want to date him because of his hair he can always seduce him with his jokes.

He’s nervous. He knows he’s biting his lip. What if it looks absolutely ridiculous? He hides between his fingers when he turns around. He just can’t look up. He can’t. He has to. When he finally peaks out between his hands he almost flinches.

His hair is blue. Really blue. Nico is pretty sure the ocean would be a great competitor in a game of what is the most blue. He feels like crying. His date with Kevin is in what, twelve hours? There is no way he’ll be able to wash it all out. He sighs and throws his towel at the mirror. Shit.

He’s pacing. Nico knows he is, but he’s three minutes away from a disaster. He pulls up his hoodie a bit more. It isn’t until he sees Kevin that his nerves really kick in. Kevin looks good. Kevin doesn’t look good, he looks absolutely stunning and Nico just stares at him for a minute before smiling and waving back. ‘Hi,’ he whispers.

Kevin gives him a soft smile. Nico can almost pinpoint the exact moment Kevin knows what’s up with his hair and why he’s wearing a hoodie in the middle of summer. Kevin reaches out. He pulls his hoodie down. Even Nico can see the splash of blue. Bright blue.

He winces. There it is. Kevin will surely yell at him now. ‘You look so cute!’ he hears instead. He looks up. There is no way Kevin won’t see the disbelief on his face. Kevin just smiles, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. ‘You look great,’ he repeats, a bit softer.

All Nico can do is stare at him. Kevin thinks he looks great? A smile slowly takes over his features. Kevin thinks he looks great. Yeah. Maybe he has a point. Nico actually really likes the blue. He misses the fond look Kevin gives him as he starts beaming. He looks good!

And if he takes a few pictures later that day, no one needs to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! <3


	8. Lando Norris/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando just stares at him in disbelief. 'You want a pizza with pineapple? Are you sick?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pineapple on pizza is disgusting. fight me

Lando groans. He should’ve known this was gonna go wrong. Max is an idiot. Sure, he loves his best friend (maybe a little more than he should), but this? Max actually isn’t as perfect as Lando thought he was.

‘We’re _not_ getting a pizza with pineapple. You can get one, sure. I’m just not gonna order it for you,’ he smirks. Max looks up. There is disbelief written all over his face. Lando knows he’s being annoying. It’s just, pineapple on pizza? Not a good combination if you ask him. He can’t even look at one of those pizza’s without getting nauseous.

Max bites his lip. Oh god. Lando knows he’s staring. Max has been his best friend for about four years and it wasn’t until a year ago that Lando saw how hot he actually is. And talented. And how caring and soft he is on the inside. He shakes his head. Not now. ‘Do I really have to order on my own?’

Lando can hear Max’s voice shaking. His eyes widen. How could he forget Max has social anxiety? Lando even promised him he’d always do phone calls. He gets a bit closer. Not just Max’s voice is shaking. He’s even slightly pouting. Lando sighs. He looks like a kicked puppy, there is no way he can refuse him anything.

‘No, I’m sorry. I’ll even order your disgusting pizza for you.’ Max sends him a soft smile. Lando can feel the butterflies in his stomach going wild. Max looks stunning. Even when he’s just sitting there Lando has to admit that he looks like a model. His hair is a complete mess. There’s a smile playing on his lips and he’s still fidgeting. Max is a god. Lando can’t believe a human can be this pretty.

He gives Max a cheeky smile. ‘Your best friend rights are revoked though.’

Max opens his mouth to protest. Nothing comes out. Lando’s smile just gets wider while Max pouts. God, he looks absolutely adorable. There’s a soft blush on Max’s cheeks and stars twinkling in his eyes and Lando might be a little in love with him. Just a little. Max locks eyes with him. Lando can feel his own cheeks burning as Max slowly walks closer to him.

He can feel Max’s hands on his shoulder and then- he’s pining him to the wall. Lando can’t look at him. He knows he’s completely red. There is a mix of nerves and excitement running through his veins. He doesn’t even dare to move. He can feel Max’s breath on his face. Lando shakily breathes out.

Max hooks a finger under his chin. He slowly lifts Lando’s chin up and now Lando _has_ to look him in the eye. His eyes widen. Max looks so completely and utterly confident. There isn’t a single speck of nervousness in his eyes and Lando has to suppress a shiver. Max leans even closer.

Their lips are almost touching. Lando has to stop himself from closing his eyes. Max is smirking. He takes his hand through his hair. They’re almost, _almost_ kissing and Lando feels dizzy. He swallows thickly. ‘What about my boyfriend rights?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3


	9. Alexander Albon/George Russell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George grins. 'I'm here to talk about Alex.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do i even need to explain this one or,,

George swiftly closes the door. He locks it and tries it three times before turning around. Lando and Max just look really confused. He can see them sharing a look. ‘I brought you guys here for a very important reason,’ he says. He opens his laptop. ‘I’m here to talk about Alex.’

Lando rolls his eyes. Max just sighs and sinks a bit more into his chair. He ignores them. He can hear Lando groaning when the first sheet pops up. George grins. He’s quite proud of this presentation. He straightens his back and clears his throat. His voice is a bit rough when he speaks up. ‘Today I’m gonna list all the reasons why you should love Alex.’

He can hear Max’s snort. George flips him off. He clicks to the next sheet. His grin deepens. It’s a picture of Alex looking handsome as always. There’s _visuals_ written above it. ‘First of all, Alex is really pretty. He has the absolute cutest smile and he could honestly be a model. No, I’m not biased.’ Lando snorts as well. Max just gives him a look.

The next sheet. It’s a list off all Alex’s great races. Max rolls his eyes. ‘Alex is also an amazing driver! Even though his qualifications aren’t always amazing he manages to get quite close to the podium often.’ Lando lays his head down on the table. George ignores him. This is more important anyways. ‘His car is shit but his driving isn’t. Thank you.’ Max opens his mouth to protest but closes it when he sees the look in George’s eyes.

He clicks to the next sheet. It consists of pictures of Alex smiling. ‘He’s also a genuinely nice person to literally everyone he meets. He’s always positive, even after bad races and he’s there to give you a pep talk at any moment.’ He can see Lando nodding in the corner of his eye. Finally. Max just politely smiles at him.

Next. It’s a picture of Alex’s almost empty Twitter account. Max snorts. ‘What are you going to give him credits for? Not being social?’ Lando laughs and gives him a high five. They’re about to say something more but they seem to regret it when George throws a tissue at them. Whatever.

‘Alex is original. He actually keeps his life to himself,’ this time he glares at Lando who seems not even slightly bothered, ‘and when he actually posts it’s either funny or just nice.’ Max laughs. ‘So how whipped are you for him?’

He ignores him. Of course he does. He’s in no means whipped for Alex. It’s not his fault people don’t appreciate him enough. It’s also not his fault people seem to overlook all the reasons Alex is one of the most precious people on this planet. He's just here to remind them.

He clicks on the last slide. It’s a picture of Alex waving. Max and Lando share another look. ‘That was the end of my presentation. Any questions?’ He gives them his nicest smile. Max raises his hand. ‘Can I go now?’ George shakes his head as he opens the door. They both jump up.

‘Well at least this presentation had more convincing arguments,’ Lando grins. There’s a teasing look in his eyes. ‘I bet Alex would’ve loved it. You could have actually won with this.’ George smacks him on the head. He rolls his eyes.

Someday they’ll finally get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3


	10. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb knows Kimi doesn't like cats. He's just here to prove his husband wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i mention,,, that i really love cats
> 
> i’m sorry if this drabble is kinda whacky, hope you still enjoy!

Seb sighs. He shouldn’t have asked. He knows his husband doesn’t like cats, but hearing Kimi rant about them for yet another minute is a bit too much. He’s about to apologize for bringing it up when the look in Kimi’s eyes softens. ‘I’m sorry babe.’

He just smiles. It’s not genuine at all and they both know it. Seb sags his shoulders. There’s a bit of panic in Kimi’s eyes. Seb wants to tell him that it’s okay but he doesn’t. It’s not okay. He has the right to be excited about cats. They’re one of the most important things in his life.

There’s nothing but love in Kimi’s eyes when he apologizes again. He pulls him closer. Seb can almost breathe in his comforting Kimi smell and they just sit there for a minute. The silence is no longer awkward. Seb can feel a smile blooming on his face. Kimi just smiles back. ‘Let’s go visit your idiots.’

Seb is beaming. It’s been quite a while since he’s last been in an animal shelter, but he immediately feels at home. There’s animals everywhere. He can vaguely see Kimi’s disturbed look. He snorts. As much as he also loves dogs, he’s mostly excited to see the cats again. He pulls Kimi with him. Their hands are joined as they walk up to the older cats.

He starts grinning. There’s an old grandma cat who’s looking after the kittens, a grumpy really old one (he kind of reminds Seb of his husband) and a grey-furred younger one. He doesn’t miss the fond look Kimi gives him. This is his home.

His smile just widens when one of the cats walks up to him. It’s Donut. She’s one of the few Seb helped grow up. She still recognizes him. He pulls Kimi a bit closer. ‘My dear husband,’ Kimi just rolls his eyes and laughs, ‘I’d like you to meet Donut.’ The unimpressed look Kimi sends him makes him snort.

‘She’s quite special to me. Be careful, okay?’ Seb grins when his husband nods. He carefully picks Donut up and lays her down in Kimi’s arms. She wiggles a bit. Once she’s comfortable she gives Kimi a soft lick. Seb knows he’s cooing. She’s just the cutest little thing.

He leans down to pet her. Before he knows it she’s purring, slowly melting into his touch. This is when he feels the happiest. Caring for the animals he loves most. Seb can almost feel the happiness brimming through his veins. His smile is almost hurting his face.

When he looks over at Kimi his eyes turn soft. His husband has the most adorable lovestruck expression on his face. He smiles. ‘Do you like her?’ Kimi just shushes him. ‘She’s about to fall asleep.’ They just sit there for a few minutes, Donut cradled in their arms.

‘I could get used to this,’ Kimi whispers. Seb can feel himself falling in love all over again when he sees the fondness in his husbands eyes. He grins. ‘Me too.’

They leave the shelter with Donut in Kimi’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3


	11. Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry Max isn't the problem. No, it's that Charles thinks it's hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enemies to lovers charles x max is just everything i don't make the rules

Charles doesn’t even know if they’ve ever not been fighting. All he knows is the daily arguments. The hateful looks Max sends him every few minutes. The rants he holds about him to his friends (‘Are you sure you don’t just like him?’).

It’s a fresh new day. He doesn’t know what happened or why Max is mad at him. He can feel his blood boiling at the first insult Max throws at him. It’s unfair. Max’s life has always been so easy. Everything is laid out for him. Charles can feel the hate in his veins. He’s breathing it.

It sure doesn’t help their friends actually like each other. If he has to look at George giving Max’s best friend heart eyes ever again he’s sure he’ll throw up. They’re disgusting. Charles doesn’t even want to be associated with him.

They get their tests back during English. He and Max are constantly in a battle. Who’s the number one? His friends are getting tired. He is as well. It’s just not his fault his eyes keep getting drawn to Max. It annoys him. He often catches Max staring as well. It makes him nervous.

He takes a look at his test. Then at Max’s. He’s got a higher grade. He did it! He actually beat Max! There’s a smug look on his face as he walks up to Max’s table during lunch. He’s sitting alone. Charles almost feels sorry for him. Almost.

Max is wearing a leather jacket today. Charles doesn’t know why he cares or why it draws his attention. He looks like typical bad boy. Charles smirks. A bad boy, huh? Who would have thought that from the straight A’s student? He ignores the small voice in his head saying Max looks good. That’s ridiculous. It’s Max.

He feels strangely nervous when he’s in front of him. Charles doesn’t like the way his mouth goes dry when Max licks his lips before speaking to him. He also doesn’t like the way he feels the need to swallow when Max rolls up the sleeves of his jacket. What’s going on with him today? It needs to stop.

Charles does nothing to hide the smugness in his voice when he tells Max about the test. He sneers his way through his comments on Max’s outfit. ‘You look like a bad boy, right Maxy?’

‘Shut up,’ Max almost growls at him. Charles resists the urge to shiver. Angry Max isn’t that much of a problem. Him finding it hot is. He gulps. Shit. He thinks Max is hot? He has to be careful. Act normal. He knows what to say next. They’ve done this a million times already. He opens his mouth and then-

Max is kissing him. Max’s lips are pressed against his own and Charles hates how much he loves it. He kisses back after just a second. They eventually have to separate, both gasping for air. Charles takes a good look at Max. He’s a mess. His hair is tousled and his lips are bruised. There’s a purple mark forming just above his lip. He looks stunning.

‘Max. I don’t understan-‘ He gets cut off by a pair of lips on his own. There’s a smirk playing on Max’s face. Charles gasps for air. ‘Shut up.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! <3


	12. Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos grins. He throws another tomato against Lando's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sas ily  
> thank you for the prompt

Carlos smiles. He’s setting the table. Both he and his boyfriend finally have time to lunch together again. He has been very busy with the company, while Lando is still busy with his exams. His smile widens. Their vacation will start soon. He can’t wait to spend more time with his idiot.

He’s just pouring in some milk for Lando (his boyfriend and his love for milk) when he feels a tomato being thrown against his skin. His neck to be specific. He turns around. Lando just giggles. Carlos can’t help the fond look in his eyes. He’s adorable.

That won’t stop him from throwing a tomato back though. He can even _hear_ the splash. He has got to admit, this is a lot more fun then he thought it’d be. Carlos grins. He throws another tomato. Lando ducks and throws a banana at his head, giggling. His grin deepens. The game’s on.

They’re out of fruits. Lando just threw the last strawberry against his leg. Just hearing his boyfriend giggling makes him smile. This is actually a lot of fun. Lando just sends him a huge grin when Carlos proposes to also use other food.

‘Auch!’ His head whips up. He just threw a loaf of bread at his boyfriend. Lando stands still, wiping the nape of his neck. He pouts. ‘That hurt.’

Carlos grimaces. ‘I’m sorry love. Where did I hit you?’ he walks a bit closer to Lando. He seems actually hurt. The bread has left a red mark on his neck. He winces when Carlos touches it. Carlos softly curses. ‘I’m sorry!’

When he looks up Lando’s hurt expression has been replaced by a smirk. He doesn’t realize what’s happening until an egg hits his cheek. He gasps and grabs his chest. ‘The betrayal.’ Lando’s giggles fill the room once again.

Carlos knows he’s grinning like a fool. He can’t help but love his boyfriend for these kind of things. He smacks another egg to Lando’s leg. They’re both soaked in juice and egg and the kitchen is a complete mess. He doesn’t care.

He’s been a responsible adult for long enough now. He starts laughing as well. They must look ridiculous. He starts cutting some melon. Maybe he can throw these to Lando as well. He giggles.

This is the most fun he’s had in a month time. They should really do this more often, he thinks as he chases Lando through the kitchen. He dodges a piece of cake. He’s really not looking forward to cleaning all of this, but that can wait for a while. That can definitely wait.

Carlos grins. This wasn’t what he was expecting of todays lunch. Not that he’s complaining. He fondly presses a kiss on his boyfriends head. ‘Carlos.. don’t you dare.’ Carlos has to admit that it doesn’t sound very threatening. Lando sounds like a puppy. He also looks like one, he decides while he smears pasta all over his boyfriends hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3


	13. Alexander Albon/George Russell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George blushes. Maybe he likes Alex a little bit. Or maybe a bit more then that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this with a prompt in mind,, no idea where it went tho

George is bored. It’s really hot in here and he just wants the class to end. It’s not even interesting! He’s heard all of this a million times already. He sighs. He draws another flower on the paper. He’s supposed to take notes. He groans and drags his hands across his face. As if. He just wants to go home.

The door opens. His head snaps up. A head peaks around it. George can’t see who it is from here. He’s late though, class started like twenty minutes ago. Lucky guy. The guy apologizes once again before he walks to his seat. It’s..

It’s Alex. George can immediately feel his cheeks heating up. Alex. He isn’t really one of his friends. He’s Lando’s other best friend. He’s also one of George’s classmates and incredibly talented. He has such a cute smile and George loves his accent and he has such dry humour- and maybe George likes him a little bit.

More then a little bit. He’d love to actually go _talk_ to Alex, but he doesn’t want to make a fool out of himself. He tripped last time. He also once forgot what he wanted to say. He’s a mess around Alex. Cute, hardworking, talented Alex. He turns a bit brighter red.

He buries his face in his hands. He must look ridiculous. He takes another glance at Alex through his fingers. He’s wearing a hoodie. It looks really soft and comfortable and George can’t help but wish it would be his someday. The hoodie of course. Not Alex. Yeah. Alex has the biggest smile on his face and George can feel his own lips being pulled into one as well. He just looks adorable.

Alex turns around. He locks eyes with George. He can feel his cheeks burning as he turns away. He caught him staring. He groans again.

George doesn’t know what he expected Alex to do. Maybe laugh at him? Or just ignore him till the end of their lives. Maybe he’s being dramatic. He certainly didn’t expect Alex to do this.

‘Could I sit next to you?’ He whips his head up. It’s Alex. Alex is standing there, with his bag in his hand and he’s actually serious. George just blinks. He knows he’s staring. There’s a hint of insecurity in Alex’s eyes. He still needs to answer him. He nods.

Alex sends him a smile as he sits down. There’s a soft blush dusting his cheeks. He looks ethereal. George swallows. He has to actually act busy now. Shit. He turns a page in his notebook and he’s about to write down the notes the professor wrote down when Alex taps his arm.

He almost flinches. Alex sheepishly rubs his arm. ‘I’m sorry uhm I just.. you look nice today. Not that you usually don’t I just. Yeah.’

George is so glad he’s sitting down. He can feel his heart fluttering. There must be disbelief written all over his face. His face is on fire when he stammers a thank you. Alex is also blushing. They just smile at each other for a few seconds. It feels nice.

George doesn’t even notice the prof has asked him a question until Alex points it out. He fidgets with his fingers. ‘I’m sorry. I uhm.. got distracted.’ The look Alex sends him makes George smile. Before his sudden confidence disappears he writes a short note.

He gives it to Alex. The nerves are back. He bites his lip. He misses the longing look Alex gives him. When he looks at Alex again he’s beaming. He hesitantly smiles back.

The note gets returned. He swallows. He’s scared. What if he just ruined everything between them? The butterflies in his stomach go wild. He can’t believe his eyes when he opens the note. A smile takes over his features. There’s excitement brimming through his veins.

He can’t believe he’s got a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3


	14. Nico Hülkenberg/Kevin Magnussen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico shakes his head. 'I'm fine, don't worry.' He hates how his voice shakes. 
> 
> Warning: Major Character Death, Graphic Mentiones of Violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was in an angsty mood sjfs

Nico grins. He takes a look at Kevin. His boyfriend smirks back as he pulls out a gun. It’s been a while since they’ve been on a mission together. It feels nice. Comforting. Lewis wants them to steal some data they need for a project. This is should be easy. They’ve done this a million times.

He pulls Kevin a bit closer. He knows the risks of this job. Heck, he’s more scared of what they’ll do to Kevin during this mission but he also knows they’ll be fine. He gives Kevin a chaste kiss on his jaw. His boyfriend smiles. ‘Shall we meet here again when we’re finished?’ Nico grins back. He nods. He can feel Kevin’s lips on his own for a second before they have to part. He clears his throat. His voice is rough as he tells him ‘I’ll come back for you, always.’

Nico walks through the office. It’s late in the afternoon. Most people have gone home already. The ones that are still here are too busy working or too tired to notice him. He smirks. This job is nothing without Kevin. They even met during a mission. His eyes turn soft. He shakes his head. He has to stay focused now. It’s quiet.

Awfully quiet. It feels like terror is looming over him, waiting for the right moment to strike. He shudders. He can’t think about that. It’s just a few meters to the main computer. He can do this. Oh god, he hopes Kevin is safe. His heart drops. He’s sweating. Why is this mission so different? This is just another version of Bangkok last year. Why are there nerves brimming through his veins?

He walks a bit closer. He has to be careful now. The alarm will go off if he makes any wrong movement. He’s about to turn it off when he hears something. He whips around. There’s someone here. He breathes in. And out. And then he feels his leg burning.

Nico doesn’t want to look down. He knows he shouldn’t. He just can’t tear his eyes away from the gaping wound. He has to focus. He feels dizzy. Blood.

He loads his pistol. He shoots the guy. He takes the data. It all feel strangely unfamiliar. It feels like this isn’t him. His body doesn’t feel like his anymore. He knows he’s dissociating but what can he do to stop? He needs to go back to Kevin. His boyfriend has to be okay. He has to be.

It takes so long to get to Kevin. He stumbles a few times, tears blurring his vision. His leg hurts. Logically Nico knows he has to bind it. Put pressure on it. He doesn’t care. He needs to get to Kevin. He has to be fine. Nico almost smiles when he reaches the elevator. They’ll be fine. And he turns around the corner.

Kevin’s on the ground. There’s a pool of blood surrounding him and Nico-

No. No. Please let this be a mistake. He’s dreaming. He has to be. He feels dizzy. Kevin coughs. Nico has to help him. A wave of nausea overtakes him. He’s gonna throw up. He walks a bit closer. The wound in his leg keeps hurting. He can see the blood streaming out. Not now. Kevin.

He slowly sits down. Kevin weakly smiles up at him. It takes all of his willpower to smile back. There’s a tear prickling in his eye. ‘Are you hurt?’ Nico hates how even now worry clouds his boyfriends eyes. He shakes his head.

‘I’m fine, don’t worry.’ His voice is shaking. There are tears in Kevins eyes. He can’t cry. Nico knows he’ll break down as soon as Kevin starts crying. ‘I’m sorry,’ Kevins voice breaks.

Nico smiles weakly. There’s tears pooling in his eyes. Why did this have to happen? He feels empty. So empty. ‘I love you so much,’ he whispers. His voice is rough. Kevin gets him. He always does.

He can’t refuse him when Kevin asks him to sing him something. It must look pathetic. Nico can’t bring himself to be strong anymore. His tears soak Kevins shirt. A smile graces Kevins lips. ‘I love you,’ he faintly hears before the lights in Kevins eyes dim. They go out forever. Something in him breaks at the sight.

Nico doesn’t even know what to feel. He’s empty. Not only Kevin died. A part of him did as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3


	15. Alexander Albon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't even want to think of all the hours he wastes sleeping. He doesn't need the rest. He really doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me at 2 am: lets write this

Alex blinks. His eyelids feel heavy. He knows he should just go to bed and get the rest he so desperately needs. He just doesn’t. He can’t think of a reason to sleep. So he doesn’t. God he’s so tired.

He tried to explain it to people a while ago but the moment he saw their confused faces he shut his mouth. It’s hopeless. Falling asleep has never been easy for him. While other people always seem to think of sleeping as something as natural as breathing, it feels like a waste of time to him. Alex simply doesn’t get the hype of getting rest.

They say he’ll feel ‘less tired’. The truth is that he feels just as restless as he always does. He doesn’t even want to think of all the hours he wasted laying in his bed. It feels useless. He rubs his eyes. It’s sad he eventually has to. He sighs. There are so many things he still wants to do.

It feels like he’s stuck. There’s no one he can really relate to cause he _knows_ it’s weird. He’s weird. Alex just wants to keep pretending he’s okay for a little while.

He yawns. Tiredness is poisoning him. He doesn’t want to sleep. He wants to stay awake and enjoy his life and actually work on something that matters. He can feel the numbing wave of tiredness going through his veins. He just has to keep his eyes open.

The worst thing is how long he sleeps once he finally does fall asleep. He wakes up at 11 am with several texts on his phone. Conversations he didn’t get the chance to be a part of. Livestreams he couldn’t watch. His chest feels empty. He can’t think straight. It feels like his head is full of cotton balls.

He opens his phone. The bright light is enough to keep him awake for now. He reads through his lists with ideas. The things he still wants and needs to do. Alex laughs. It sounds strangely empty. The nothingness of the night and the calmness of the dark have become plain by now. He hates it.

A sigh falls past his lips. He’s got nothing else to do. He can’t go to bed yet. It’s just a little over 2 am. It feels like the night just started but at the same time a million years have passed. There’s something quiet about the night. He doesn’t have to be. He doesn’t have to live up to anyone’s expectations tonight. A smile tugs at his lips. It’s beautiful.

He knows he can’t continue on forever like this. It doesn’t matter. It’s enough for now. He sighs as he turns off the lights. He feels dizzy. It’s black for his eyes. Alex knows he needs to go to bed now and he feels the looming tiredness filling his head. It’s okay. He can continue tomorrow. He knows he’s gonna hate himself when he looks into the mirror again.

For now he just closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3


	16. Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis sighs. Nico sometimes is a little stubborn. Just a little. 'Lewis Rosberg sounds weird though.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say it with me kids,, brocedes soft family time

Lewis rolls his eyes. ‘Nico Hamilton doesn’t sound dumb, you’re just irritated it’s a better last name.’ He sticks out his tongue. Nico just laughs at him. They’ve been bickering about who has to take the others last name for the past three days.

While Lewis loves his fiancé (dearly, if he might add) he also thinks Nico is a little stubborn. Just a little. He sighs. Who is he kidding? Nico is the human form of stubbornness and while Lewis loves him for it he just thinks it’s a little annoying.

Especially now. He’d love Nico to take his last name. It would even mean more wins for Hamilton on track. He grins. It still feels weird, not having to go to races every week. He misses driving so much. It’s the price he had to pay for living a peaceful life. He grimaces.

Nico seems to notice something is up as he takes Lewis in his arms. Lewis smiles. He just slightly blushes when Nico presses a kiss against his forehead. He hugs Nico a little tighter. He’s so lucky to have him. Nico is his sunshine on the rainy days, the one who makes him smile even when he feels like crying and the arm around his shoulder.

‘The kids will be here in a few minutes,’ Lewis can almost hear a smirk in Nico’s voice. He punches him. He laughs when his fiancé cries out in pain. He can see the betrayal on Nico’s face when he pushes him away to prepare some snacks.

They’re not his kids. Nico’s talking about the rookies. Lando, George and Alex are idiots and chaotic messes but Lewis loves them with his whole heart. He can't recall when or why they started calling him ‘dad’. He doesn’t mind. It sounds quite nice actually.

His smile widens when he hears the doorbell. His idiots are here. He doesn’t move to open the door. Even though Nico doesn’t want to admit it Lewis knows his fiancé loves them as well and that he probably sprinted to the door to open it on time for them.

He can already hear Lando’s complains. ‘They keep being gross! Nico please tell them to stop.’ Lewis grins. He walks up to them in time to see Nico ruffling Lando’s hair. His grins just deepens when George hugs him. Lando pouts. Lewis doesn’t miss the fond look Nico sends him.

‘Dad, they keep making out while I’m here being sad and very single.’ He turns to look at his other kids. Alex has the decency to look ashamed. George just shrugs. ‘You should get a boyfriend.’ Lewis laughs at Lando’s betrayed look.

When he tells them about the surname situation they end up bickering for hours. Alex and George are on his side while Lando (Lewis suspects he just doesn’t want to side with Galex) chooses Nico’s side. Nico proudly smiles. ‘Always knew you were my favourite.’

It takes them another two hours to finally decide. Lewis can’t stop the smile blooming on his face. He doesn’t have to. He knows there’s a fond look in his eyes. They may be a mess. A huge utter mess. He wouldn’t want to trade his family for the world.

‘The Hamilton family,’ he announces. Nico pouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3


	17. Alexander Albon/George Russell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dreams, dreams may come true  
> you just  
> fly like a butterfly  
> taking me far away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> needed this today
> 
> song lyrics from butterfly by loona

_might be a dream_

_this moment_

_dreams, dreams might come true_

Alex bites his lip. He’s nervous. It’s not every day that you leave your life behind. He knows he has to go. He can no longer live here like this. He’s grown so much. He no longer has to put up with everything. He breathes in.

The fresh air hitting his lungs makes him feel dizzy. This is it. His life is gonna change so much from today on. He feels hopeful. It feels nice to know that everything will be better then this. It’s been such a long time since he last left home. It’s not home. Not anymore.

He’s found a new home. Alex didn’t realize a home doesn’t have to be a place before. He smiles. God, he can’t wait to start a new life with George. Everything will be new. Exciting. He’ll meet people who don’t know him. He can start all over again.

Alex grips his boyfriends hand a little tighter. George looks up, surprised by the sudden pressure but then grins back. Alex feels a lot lighter. The heavy worries don’t push on his chest anymore. His smile deepens when George turns on the radio. His song is on. He misses the fond look George sends him when he starts beaming.

_fly like a butterfly_

_taking me far away_

_wings wings_

_just like this_

He knows he’s singing completely off-key but it doesn’t matter. This is his song. This is the song that somehow pulled him out of the darkness. He feels a tear prickling in his eye. He blinks. Not now. This is supposed to free his mind, not make him cry over the past. He wants to look at the future this time.

They’re moving. They’re moving away from his abusive parents and Alex couldn’t be happier. He has a chance now. He matters. A soft sigh falls past his lips.

He met George during his darkest moments. He can’t pinpoint the exact moment he fell for him, but maybe it was just fate after all. George who made him smile. George who made him forget his worries for just a moment. He smiles. He looks left.

His boyfriend is driving. He interlocks their fingers. Alex still get butterflies when he sees George blush. He just can’t get enough of him.

_it starts with a small flap_

_now inside my heart, a hurricane_

_been been there_

_never been been there_

_the world gets smaller and smaller_

His heart beats a little faster. His mouth feels dry. He licks his lips. They’re really doing this. They’re gonna have a future together, starting today. Alex will be able to wake up next to George. He will be able to kiss him every second of the day, make him breakfast, laugh at his jokes and complain about him snoring. A smile blooms on his face.

He presses a quick kiss on George’s hand. He looks starstruck. Alex will never get enough of the pure love shining in his boyfriends eyes. They’ve been together for almost a year now. It feels weird to know that much time has already passed. It’s nice. His eyes curve. He will never get enough of George.

Alex hopes there will never be a day he won’t be grateful for George. He hopes the small acts of affection will never fade. God, he wants to stay madly in love with George forever. He wants to be with him forever. Their forever might start today. He presses another kiss on George’s knuckles. Their future is today. He grins. Today sounds promising.

_fly like a butterfly_

_till the end of that road_

_fly like a butterfly_

_i better be around you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3


	18. Lewis Hamilton/George Russell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe summer nights aren't that bad after all, he thinks while Lewis presses a kiss on his forehead. He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just all mone’s fault,, i fell in love with this ship

Look, summer isn’t exactly George’s favourite season. It’s way too hot. ‘Does that mean I’m too hot for you as well?’ Lewis smirks. George rolls his eyes. A smile tugs on his lips. It’s starting to get dark outside. It’s slowly starting to cool down and he finally feels comfortable. It’s nice like this.

He doesn’t mind the heat that much if it means being outside till midnight with his boyfriend. He cuddles a bit closer to Lewis. He can feel his fingers going through his hair. He smiles. There are fireflies in the air.

They grilled some vegetables from their garden for dinner. He had pouted for them to hold a BBQ until Lewis eyes turned soft. George grins. A blush colours his cheeks. His boyfriend really is whipped for him. He takes a glance at Lewis.

He still has his sunglasses on. Apparently it’s part of his look. George fondly shakes his head. Lewis takes his ‘job’ as a fashionista way too serious. He loves him for it. He pokes at his boyfriends cheek. When Lewis turns over to look at him George forgets what he wanted to ask for a moment.

God he’s stunning. There’s a teasing glint in his eyes and a smirk playing on his lips and he’s just a masterpiece. George isn’t sure why Lewis isn’t listed as a piece of art. He should be.

He still can’t believe _the_ Lewis Hamilton is his boyfriend now. He worried about their age difference in the beginning. He grins. His boyfriend sometimes acts like he’s ten instead of 35. They somehow just clicked. He feels so safe with Lewis around and there’s not even a second his isn’t comfortable. It’s easy. He teases Lewis back now.

‘Baby? You’re spacing out again,’ Lewis gently tells him. George blinks. He looks up to meet Lewis’ gaze. It holds so much love and it’s all there for _him_. His throat tightens. He feels a tears prickling in his eye. A soft blush dusts his cheeks. His voice is rough when he tells him ‘just love you, that’s all.’

Lewis somehow understand and pulls him even closer. ‘I love you so much too baby. You’re so talented and kind and I respect your patience,’ his boyfriend grimaces while George just laughs, ‘and I even love your way too long Powerpoints.’ This time it’s his turn to look offended.

‘Well at least they’re not as long as our length gap,’ he smirks. Lewis looks at him in mock betrayal. He just laughs as his boyfriend pushes him. He presses a kiss on his forehead. ‘You small baby.’

Lewis slaps him on his shoulder. He grins. There’s a soft blush present on his boyfriends cheeks. ‘I’ll hit you again,’ Lewis threatens. There’s a smile tugging at his lips. George smiles as well. He knows his boyfriend won’t like this but.. ‘Can you reach me though?’

The glare he gets in return sends him laughing. He’s still giggling when Lewis intertwines their hands. They sit like that for a little while longer, simply enjoying each other’s company. He smiles. Maybe summer isn’t that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3


	19. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't help but think about it. Again. What will Max say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm dutch myself so this was like a million times funnier to write
> 
> daniel is still part of red bull in this one,, honestly idk why but yeah this is just a mess

Nico’s words keep going through his head. He wants to forget it, he really does. The wink Nico send him just makes him feel more confused. Daniel sighs and shakes his head. He has to stop overthinking it. He has another interview in a few minutes.

He’s tired. He drags his hands across his face. _Ik hou van jou. You should say that to Max._ He shakes his head. No. He can’t think of that right now. Daniel knows it just means I like you but what if Max takes it literally? He can’t just.. confess to him like that.

Confess. Yeah. Daniel can’t exactly recall the exact moment he knew he was fucked. Maybe it was the day they were announced to be teammates. Maybe it was the first time he got a closer look at Max. Maybe it was when he met him.

He doesn’t stop the smile blooming on his face. He just wants Max to see how wonderful he is. He can always tell him I like you as a friend, right? It’ll make Max smile. Daniel grins. He may be a little biased but Max’s smile really is the most precious thing on earth. It can’t hurt to tell him.

Maybe he can tell Max after tomorrows race. Daniel knows he’ll do well anyways. After all he’s Max Verstappen. His head whips up when the door opens. Right, he has to do another interview. If the interviewer is annoyed by him asking her to repeat questions, his head full of nothing but Max, she doesn’t tell him.

He was right. Max did amazing. Daniel can’t help the grin on his face. Sure, he may have gotten P14 but Max actually won the race! It’s his first win of the season and damn, Daniel is proud of him. He spots him at the paddock and walks up to him.

There are nerves in his veins. His stomach flips and Daniel almost feels dizzy. Even like this Max looks absolutely stunning and before his confidence disappears he opens his mouth. ‘You did amazing. Ik hou van jou.’

Max just stares at him. There’s a deep red blush colouring his face. Daniel notices he’s fidgeting and he wants to ask him what’s wrong when Max steps a little closer. His mouth runs dry. He nervously licks his lips. Max’s eyes flicker to his lips. Daniel wonders if he’s imagining this for a second. ‘Is this okay?’

He just wordlessly nods. He doesn’t even _know_ what he’s agreeing to but it doesn’t matter. It’s Max after all. His eyes widen when Max pulls him even closer. Daniel can see the glitter shining in his eyes. Max’s eyes are dark black. He shivers. He feels dizzy when Max’s breath hits his lips.

Every defence he has crumbles when Max smashes his lips on his own. Daniel freezes in shock before he kisses him back. He’s wanted to do this for such a long time. He pouts when they break apart, both gasping for air. He already misses the feeling of Max’s lips against his own.

Max sends him a cheesy smile. ‘I love you. Ik hou ook van jou,’ he whispers. Daniel can’t stop the smile spreading on his face. That’s when he notices.

‘Ik hou van jou means I love you?’ he can hear disbelief colouring his voice. Max grins. There’s a teasing look in his eyes when he places a kiss on Daniels forehead. ‘What did you think it meant then?’

He pouts. There’s a soft blush dusting his cheeks. He can feel Max’s arms around his waist. ‘Nico told me it meant I like you.’ Max snorts. ‘The sneaky bastard.’

There’s nothing but love in Max’s eyes. Daniel turns around, pressing a chaste kiss on the corner of Max’s lips. He looks stunning. He’s a mess. Daniel knows there’s a fond look in his eyes when he mumbles ‘I love you too’ into Max’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3


	20. Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc (past)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles never thought a mission could go this wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unrelated but!!! pierre first win!!!!!!!
> 
> aNgsT

Charles feels dizzy. He’s completely disoriented. Everything is blurry and his vision keeps blacking out. He wants to scream, wants to voice the panic in his veins. It’s quiet. He doesn’t know if he can still feel all of his limbs. He shakily breathes out.

He’s so tired. He has no idea how much time has passed already, but he’s fighting to keep his eyes open. He has to. He can’t fail this mission. He blinks. He can’t focus, he feels like he’s been drugged. He winces.

His head hurts. A piercing headache is disrupting his thoughts. Charles shakes his head. No. He has to stay strong now. Lewis gave him this mission because he thought Charles would be able to handle. All he remembers is a bright green light shining into his eyes. And now this.

Time no longer exists here. He’s going insane. He could’ve been here for days already. How much time does he spend dwelling on his thoughts? Charles isn’t sure if he wants to know the answer. He doesn’t even know where he is.

He tries to move his arm. It seems stuck. It doesn’t hurt as much as Charles thought it would. He blinks again. He can’t fall asleep now. He has to stay awake, he has to find information- he yawns. Tiredness is poisoning him and he has to give in.

When he wakes up there’s a bright light shining in his eyes. It seems like it’s morning. Charles doesn’t want to trust his thoughts. His head is still pounding. He looks down. It looks like he’s still in one piece. The small wounds on his arms aren’t dangerous enough to worry about.

He’s chained to a bed. Charles feels miserable but he can’t help but think this is just the beginning. Somehow darkness is looming over him. He shakes his head. He’s still dizzy. The room looks plain and simple and very white.

Charles wants to talk, to ask who brought him here but it’s quiet. No one’s here. He breathes in. The air feels polluted. They must be somewhere in a city. There is no way Charles will get out of here on his own. He sighs. He doesn’t want to wait for someone to come in.

It looks like his prayers were heard when the door opens. Charles doesn’t want to look. He doesn’t. He looks. The second he recognizes the face he starts crying. Pierre is here. His Pierre. He’s safe for now. What is he doing here?

The question dies on his lips when he sees Pierre’s expression. He looks wary and cold. There’s a distanced look in his eyes. Charles feels tears welling up in his eyes. He tries to smile, to get Pierre’s attention but he just looks like he wants to get away.

‘What’s your name?’ Pierre sounds closed off. Charles knows he’s shaking. He smiles again, trying to not look too broken this time. ‘Don’t you remember me?’ He hates how his voice breaks at the end. Tears are streaming down his face.

Pierre doesn’t even spare him a look. ‘I know those tactics. Answer me.’ Something in Charles’ chest breaks at the words. He knows he looks ridiculous. He should be professional. ‘It’s Charles! You know, the idiot who broke your nose at school? The one you even dated at some point? We watched Tangled together. You made fun of me crying,’ Charles knows he’s a mess.

His shirt is soaked with tears and he chokes back a sob before he continues. ‘Your favourite colour is blue and sometimes pink and you love roses,’ his voice cracks.

Pierre still doesn’t look at him. There’s nothing that gives away he might recognize him. Charles wants to keep trying, he can’t lose him, he can’t, he can’t, not again-

He’s left with nothing when Pierre walks out of the room, taking his heart with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! <3


	21. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You're so beautiful when you hate the world.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by mone's incorrect quote! <3

Daniel grins. Maybe this plan will get him almost murdered but hey, going to watch the sunrise is a cute date idea! Let’s just hope Max will also like it as much as he does. His smile turns fond. Max really is the cutest. His friends call him insane for only thinking that but they don’t know Max like he does.

Max pouts when Daniel doesn’t cuddle with him. Daniel once tried it out and he even does it while he’s sleeping. His boyfriend gets overly competitive in every game ever. Max calls it ‘just want to win’. He snorts. Maybe that’s why he’s screaming at Lando whenever he loses. Max usually tells him he hates affection but he does let Daniel kiss him every second of the day.

Daniel feels his cheeks burning up. God, he loves him. Max really makes his bland boring days feel better. He checks his watch again. It’s almost 6 am. Daniel’s standing in front of his boyfriends apartment. He knows Max will probably yell at him for waking him up this early, but Daniel doesn’t mind that much. Max will come with him anyways. He grins. Whipped.

He opens the door. It’s quiet in the flat. There’s something freeing about being up early. Daniel loves it. He’s already living while the rest of the world is still asleep. He paddles to Max’s bedroom. His boyfriend usually likes to sleep in. Daniel can’t really blame him, and dealing with a a bit more rested Max is much nicer than a half asleep grumpy Max. He opens the door.

He snorts at the sight of Max being sprawled across the bed. He looks absolutely knocked out. His hair is a mess and his pillow somehow ended up on the floor next to his feet. He looks adorable. Daniel grins. He walks a bit closer.

‘Wake up sweetheart,’ he whispers into Max’s ear. He laughs at his boyfriends face when he almost falls out of his bed. Max huffs before hitting him with a pillow. ‘Let me sleep.’

Daniels eyes soften. Max really is grumpy in the morning. ‘But I wanted to watch the sunrise with you,’ he pouts. The glare his boyfriend sends him makes him laugh. Max looks like he’d rather drop dead then go with him. He pouts again. ‘I’ll give you cuddles.’

His boyfriend hesitates. Daniel knows he’s rolling his eyes when he responds with a short ‘fine’.

It takes Max another ten minutes to get dressed. Daniel hears him muttering under his breath. He gives him a cheeky smile and a sandwich before he pushes him in the car. Max immediately turns on the radio. ‘Have to wake up.’ His voice sounds rough.

Daniel just grins. It’s a short drive to the place he wants to go to. They arrive after five minutes. Max seems to be speechless when he sees the view before he turns grumpy again. The sun is slowly colouring the sky, it’s a beautiful mix of red and yellow. Daniel feels a smile tugging at his lips. They just sit there for a few minutes. The silence is comfortable.

Max stares at the sky before speaking up. ‘Yellow is such an awful colour.’ Daniel can _hear_ the fondness in his voice. He takes a look at Max. There’s a soft light surrounding him and a smile playing on his lips. He looks stunning. Daniel shakes his head. He knows there’s a fond smile on his face. ‘You’re so beautiful when you hate the world.’

His smile just widens when Max flips him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3


	22. Alexander Albon/George Russell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex groans. School starts again today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'd say they're all like 15-16 here? yeah

Alex groans as he turns off his alarm. It’s way too early to be up. He’s about to turn around and get the sleep he needs when his head whips up. He has school today. He sighs.

He somehow manages to drag himself out of bed. He gets dressed in a few seconds, just watching youtube until he has to leave. Alex yawns. Who decided school could start at 8 am? He needs to have a little chat with them. Just to talk.

When he walks into his school he gets lost for a second. It feels so weird to be back. While he doesn’t mind seeing his friends and mostly his boyfriend every day again, Alex really isn’t looking forward to the homework. His boyfriend. Alex grins. More like a puppy. George is already there, enthusiastically waving his hand.

He just blinks. George looks freshly awake and most of all really excited. Alex feels a lot more tired now. How does his boyfriend manage to have energy? It’s 8 am. He drags his hands across his face. He is about to protest when George grabs his hand. They’re holding hands. Alex can feel his cheeks heating up.

George squeezes his hand lightly before pulling him into a classroom with him. There’s a big smile on his face. Alex shakes his head. Only George would be so excited to go back to school. He’s lucky they’re in the same class. Now he gets to see his boyfriends dumb actions live. Alex grins.

Before he knows it the introductions are over. He’s seated next to some guy called Max. He seems actually pretty nice. They talk about Formula 1 for a while, both having Seb as their favourite driver. Alex feels a smile tugging at his lips. When he looks over at George his smile just widens.

George is in the middle of a speech about Obi-Wan. The guy next to him looks so bored out. Alex has to supress a snort. He gives George a fond look before turning back to Max. He’s watching them curiously. Alex knows he’s blushing. He clears his throat. ‘He’s my uhm. My boyfriend,’ he tells him.

A knowing look appears in Max’s eyes. He smiles. ‘That’s nice! My boyfriend just moved across the country so he went to a different school.’ Alex can hear the disappointment in Max’s voice. He clumsily smiles. ‘That must be hard.’ Truth is, Alex can’t even imagine his life without George there.

It’s been a year since they started dating but George has become such a solid thing in his life. Alex doesn’t even want to think of his boyfriend not being there. Max just sadly smiles. ‘It is. I wanted to support his decision but it’s still hard, you know?’

Alex gets it. They talk about Max’s boyfriend (Charles, Alex learns) for a little while before they have to continue with their homework. When he glances at George again he’s still holding his speech. Alex giggles, hiding his face in Max’s shoulder. George shoots him a fond look before turning back to the poor guy. Alex keeps smiling for the rest of the day.

Maybe school isn’t _that_ bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3


	23. Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hates how much he wants to kiss the smirk off of Max's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo i may or may not be slightly addicted to them

Charles licks his lips. He’s nervous. ‘So what are you going to do now?’ He tries to sound like he doesn’t care about Max’s answer. They both know he does. He looks up at Max. There’s a coy smirk playing on his lips. Charles feels his mouth running dry at the sight. He’s about to ask him why when Max answers his question. ‘You.’

He hates the blush on his cheeks. Charles hates how much he loves this. He hates how much he wants to kiss the smirk off of Max’s lips.

But when he opens his mouth none of it falls past his lips. He’s just left speechless. The smirk on Max’s face deepens and there’s a teasing look in his eyes. Charles knows he should stop staring. He just can’t. Max is dangerous, he could easily hurt him but it doesn’t matter for now.

He wants him close, closer. He wants Max to sit in his lap and kiss him so violently Charles can see stars. He wants to feel dizzy under Max’s gaze. He wants, he wants, he wants. He wants it so badly. He can feel his stomach turning.

Charles wants to protest when Max comes closer. He knows he should. Instead he sits there, thoughts he shouldn’t have filling his mind and all he can think of is how badly he wants Max to claim him as his. He swallows thickly.

Max comes even closer, Charles can smell his parfum and the smell of his leather jacket. He’s frozen. He doesn’t even dare to breathe. He can feel his cheeks burning when Max slowly tilts his head, hooking a finger under Charles’ chin. He’s towering over him.

He could hurt him any moment but Charles can’t bring himself to care. All he can think is _Max_. He knows he’s addicted but he can’t seem to stop. Max clouds his mind and makes him dizzy. He doesn’t care if anyone sees them together.

All he wants is Max closing the distance between them. He looks up to meet Max’s eyes. They’re dark and big and filled with such hunger that Charles’ mouth runs dry. He looks away. Well, he tries to. Max is a magnet and Charles doesn’t dare to tear his eyes away from him.

He’s stuck like a prey. Max knows the effect he has on him. Charles just wants him to hurry. He needs to feel his lips on his own, he needs to know what it’s like to tug on Max’s shirt to pull him even closer. Charles just wishes he wouldn’t want this.

Max is everything he’s scared of. Max is everything he doesn’t need in his life. Charles wants him so badly. His cheeks burn up at the whimper that escapes his lips. Max seems strangely satisfied. He drops himself on Charles lap.

Charles knows he’s staring at him. At his lips. He doesn’t ever want to stop. He licks his lips again, inwardly smiling at Max staring at them. He feels dizzy, almost high on every fibre of Max’s being and he swallows.

He doesn’t dare to say no when Max asks him a question. ‘Yes. Please.’ Charles knows he’s begging. He sounds pathetic. Max just gives him a cheeky smirk before pulling him closer. Their lips meet halfway, the sound of teeth clashing echoing in Charles’ mind.

All he can wish for is this to never end. He’s got a taste now. Charles knows he’ll only get more addicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3


	24. Alexander Albon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If his soulmate is supposed to be a reflection in the mirror, Alex would rather not meet his. There's enough darkness already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by colors by loona
> 
> there's a hint of galex but i wasn't sure if i should tag it so,, yeah

It’s not unusual to have a soulmate. In fact, more people have a soulmate then everyone thinks. Some describe it as their missing part, others choose to go for a reflection of yourself. It works like a mirror.

Alex is terrified of it. He doesn’t want to meet his other half. His reflection in the mirror has always been dark, almost like a shadow clouding his head. He feels dizzy. He’d love to feel something. He’d love to love someone.

But the mere thought of having someone out there, destined to be with him, makes him nauseous. He doesn’t want his fate to be already tied. Alex wants to choose someone. He doesn’t need a filler in his life.

His thoughts have been darker lately. It feels like the shadow isn’t just a part of his reflection anymore. It’s part of him now. He feels numb. The thoughts that excited him before feel dull and boring. He wants to feel something again.

The buzz in his head is deafening. The silence has been replaced by ever running insults, feelings Alex doesn’t want to feel and a quiet life. He knows he’s been shutting his friends out.

He can’t bring himself to care enough. The thought scares him. Somehow even the pulse of his heartbeat bothers him. It’s loud. Alex just finally wants it to be quiet. He wants to rest. He wants to forgot about his reflection of the mirror.

The more he tries to forget about, the more the thought of his soulmate keeps going through his head. Would they despise him as much as he does? Or would they be the ray of sunshine, his missing part. The colour he needs in his life.

His hands are shaking. He doesn’t want to ruin their brightness by slowly colouring them grey. He wants them to live, to breathe freely without darkness consuming their thoughts. He’s selfish. Alex knows he is.

But his soulmate deserves so much more then the broken mess he is. His mirror might as well be crushed. Destroyed. Broken in darkness. He sighs. Maybe some of the shards will reflect light.

He looks around his apartment. The only colour he finds is a dark hue of blue. It’s a painting Max gave him for his birthday. God, it’s been ages since he last saw him. It’s better like this. Max has a soulmate, he found the one who makes him happy. Alex doesn’t want to ruin his happiness.

There are so many things he could do to feel slightly better again. He’s tired. He’s done with the darkness. He’s too exhausted to open his windows. To let in the light. He’ll have to at some point.

Alex slowly drags himself to the window. There’s dust on it. He lets his eyes wander over it. The world just continues without him present. The pain in his chest feels strangely comforting. He doesn’t need to be here.

He opens the window. A stream of light hits his face. He blinks. It feels weird. When his eyes are able to focus in the now unfamiliar lightness of the day he looks at the street.

A guy is standing in front of his house. He’s holding a small mirror. Alex turns away in surprise when he notices the guy staring at him. There’s a strange pull in his heart.

His eyes widen at the sudden colour in his life. It’s a bright red. Hot red. His heart burns. He takes another glance at the guy. Red slowly colours his heart before he closes the window. It’s been months and now..

A smile tugs at his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3


	25. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen (past)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His heart hurts. Why does he keep remembering all the good things now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by wind flower by mamamoo

Max sinks a bit further into the bench. He knows he should go to bed. It’s almost 3 am and completely dark outside. There’s a streetlight next to him, bringing some hues of colour to his vision. He drags his hands across his face.

He wants to forget Daniel. He has to get over him. He can’t just spend his nights wandering through the city. He winces. He is so lonely. A soft pain spreads through his veins. It feels almost comforting. Familiar.

They used to walk late at night together. Daniel always had the dumbest ideas. A smile tugs at Max’s lips as he thinks of the time they went swimming at 2 am. It had been dark. He remembers his yelps and the freezing water surrounding him and the stunning view of the sky.

A tear prickles in his eye. He remembers Daniels warm arms around him, a soft blanket being wrapped around him. Max shivers. Daniel made the numbing cold disappear. He wraps his arms around himself in a desperate attempt to warm up.

He has to get himself together. He stands up from the bench. A wave of dizziness overtakes him. Max grimaces. He kicks a stone. The walks that used to be so exciting feel almost painful now. He can’t seem to stop.

A smile splits his face as he thinks back of their dinners together. His face almost hurts. He isn’t used to smiling anymore.

Daniel used to cook for him. They would goof around in the kitchen, Daniel shouting lyrics of his favourite songs at the top of his lungs. A big smile always present on his face. Daniel let him taste everything before shooing him away. A chuckle dies in his throat.

He used to laugh at Max for not being able to handle even slightly chilly food. Daniel would always take it into account. God, Max still sings to his favourite songs.

Dinner feels empty without Daniel there. Just a single plate on the table. Not a single word said. He misses the stories Daniel used to tell, the jokes thrown in between witty comments. He misses him so much. Max just picks at his food now.

Max smiles when he passes their flower shop. Daniel always bought him flowers. He used to joke about anemones being windflowers, throwing them in the air to see if they’d float on the wind. He only bought Max blue ones.

The simple gesture meant so much to him. It still does. He has to choke back a sob. He balls his fist.

Why couldn’t he treat Daniel better while they were still together? He should have told him how much he loved him. He should have asked about him more. He should have, he should have.. Max feels irritated at all the regrets.

It’s clouding his mind. Not just him but also the weather. He sighs. It seems like everything feels down these days. He doesn’t want this. Why does he remember everything good now?

When he settles down at the beach he closes his eyes. The starts are always there. It feels comforting, knowing that at least they haven’t left his side. A soft breeze hits his finger tops. He smiles.

He’ll get better, day by day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3


	26. Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do you feel me?  
> or do you still not understand how much you love me?  
> boy, you need me, you want me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lyrics from more & more english version by twice!
> 
> also a double update since myr already read the other one and i don’t want her to get sad

Charles bites his lip again. He has to stop a grin from spreading on his face. Max’s gaze is on him once again. He slowly drags his tongue over his bottom lip. He can’t look at Max. Not yet. He closes his mouth.

When he looks up from his drink he locks eyes with Max. There’s a strange mix of hunger and jealousy in his eyes. Charles giggles. His plan is working. The guy next to him who Max is staring at like he wants to murder him is just his friend.

A blush appears on Max’s cheeks when he realizes he’s been caught. He almost rips his head away and Charles grins when he suddenly seems to be in the middle of a conversation. His friends look confused. The grin on Charles face deepens when the Australian guy looks over at him and then laughs at Max.

Next to him Pierre sighs. ‘Can I go now? You could also just.. you know, talk to him.’

Charles turns away from his view. His eyes soften when he sees how tired Pierre is. ‘Sure. I might actually do that today,’ he tells him. The proud look in Pierre’s eyes makes him smile. He bids him goodbye before leaving for home. Charles’ eyes get drawn to Max.

He swallows. Max seems a bit more tipsy. His blouse has fallen a bit more open. His hand goes through his hair. And then they lock eyes. This time it’s not only Max who’s blushing and Charles curses inwardly.

His hands automatically go to touch his burning cheeks. His face must look crimson. When he looks up at Max again his signature smirk is back on his face. Max looks starstruck. Even from here Charles can see the disbelief in his eyes. His grin just deepens.

He doesn’t look away. It’s Max who breaks the eye contact, cheeks aflame and eyes darting everywhere but close to Charles. His hands are fidgeting. Charles has to stop himself from walking over to him to takes them into his own.

A smile spreads on his face. He feels dizzy. He _wants_ to hold hands with Max, he wants to take him on dates and stay up late to watch Max’s favourite show together and he wants to claim Max as his. Not that he isn’t already.

The smile turns into a grin when he realizes which song is playing. He knows the lyrics by heart. He can see the surprise on Max’s face. Guess he’s not the only one who sings to this in the shower. His grin deepens. The lyrics fit them so well.

Charles runs his hand through his hair. The longing look Max sends him makes him shiver. This time he looks back immediately. He knows what to do. Max’s eyes widen at the eye contact. Charles just smiles at him before mouthing along with the lyrics.

Max chokes on his drink. Even his ears are red and Charles coos at the sight. Max nervously licks his lips and Charles knows he’s staring but that won’t stop him from appreciating the view.

He walks over at Max. Charles can’t help but grin at Max’s surprised gasp. He pulls up a chair next to him. There’s a hint of panic in Max’s eyes when Charles sits next to him. He leans a bit closer. There’s such little space between them.

Charles bites his lip again. Max will have to look at him now. He grins. He pulls Max even closer before he whispers the lyrics in his ear. There’s a blush blooming on Max’s face. He nods at Charles.

His grin deepens before he pulls Max against him, lips meeting and teeth clashing. Max tastes like alcohol and freedom and candy and Charles almost drowns on his lips. When they have to break apart, both gasping for air, he isn’t surprised to see a small smile on Max’s face.

Charles smiles at him. ‘Mine,’ he growls before pulling him closer again. The smile doesn’t leave Max’s face for the rest of the evening.

_stop pretending_

_I can see it in your eyes, you’re already mine_

_cause I know you, I know you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3


	27. Alexander Albon/George Russell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Let's explore the city today!' Alex shakes his head. He smiles at his boyfriends excitement. 'Why not?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda different from what i usually write but i hope you like it!

Alex giggles. His hand grips George’s a little bit tighter. His lungs are burning and his legs hurt like hell but there is no way he’s going to stop. He looks at George. His stomach flips when he sees the smile on his face, his hair jumping around with every step they take. God, Alex loves him so much.

He almost falls when George suddenly halts. He bumps into him, legs tumbling and the ground slightly swaying under his feet. George’s arm is there to keep him in place. Alex gasps for breath, falling on the ground to sit down. To make his feet stop hurting.

While his whole body feels sore Alex wants to stay in this moment forever. It’s just him and George now, running through the town and laughing at each other’s jokes. Telling each other secrets while yelling the lyrics of annoying songs. The wind is blowing through his hair and there’s sunshine everywhere and Alex feels so _alive_.

He breathes in. The air is fresh and almost tastes promising. He lets himself be pulled up before George takes his hand again, pressing a kiss on his knuckles. He takes another good look at him. There’s a soft light surrounding George and Alex agrees, he agrees on George being an angel and his breath just stocks.

George is so _pretty_. Alex knows he’s really good looking and his smile is the most precious thing on this planet but George is so pretty as _him_. George is so pretty when he concentrates on his work, a frown on his face. He is so pretty when he wakes up early just so he can get his favourite donut before going back to cuddle with Alex.

He is so so so pretty when he holds another powerpoint presentation and he gets so passionate the hairs on his arms stand up and when he dozes off in a meeting because he spend the night binge-watching his favourite show.

Alex is so in love with him. A blush blooms on his face. He pulls George closer. They’re almost at the end of the road and if he squints his eyes a little he can see the entrance to the beach. He grips George’s hand a bit tighter before they sprint towards it.

He’s out of breath when they arrive and his face hurts from the smile stretching it. His legs are burning. Alex knows he’s getting a sunburn but he can’t bring himself to care. His smile deepens. George takes of his shoes before wiggling his toes in the sand. Alex giggles.

He knows George is going to complain about it later on. For now he just focuses on the sunshine on his face. They walk a bit closer to the sea, George almost squeezing his hand to death when a drop of water hits his legs and Alex feels so at home here.

There’s a big smile on George’s face when he pulls him a bit closer. Their lips meet and Alex smiles into the kiss. He’s happy.

And in love with an idiot, he decides when George complains about the sand in his shoes when they leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3


	28. Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles snorts. 'Best friend my ass.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> charles the history nerd? yes

Charles groans. He lays his head down on the table before picking up his history workbook. He’s supposed to write an essay. He drags his hands across his face. Maybe he shouldn’t have procrastinated this much. He picks up his phone.

There’s a few texts from Pierre. He isn’t an idiot like Charles is and actually started on time. Charles doesn’t even know what the subject is supposed to be. He scans through the instruction. Apparently it’s about a dude in the 18th century. He sighs.

Why even did he choose history? It’s so boring and Charles doesn’t have the energy to actually put effort in his assignments. He opens his laptop. There’s a list of people to choose from.

He lets his eyes wander over the names till he finds one. Kimi. It sounds interesting and most importantly, different from the rest. He clicks on the link. There’s an article about the man, talking about.. his love life?

Charles bangs his head on the table. He didn’t choose history to read about people’s love lifes. He doesn’t even have one himself. He sighs and forces himself to look up. He drags himself back to the laptop. Apparently Kimi lived together with.. his best friend.

He snorts. That's something Daniel would do. Charles just rolls his eyes, reading further until his eyes are wide open. Kimi lived together with his best friend _after_ he divorced his wife to be with him. ‘He cared about his best friend deeply,’ he reads out loud. He scoffs.

‘Best friend my ass,’ he grins. There is no way they were _just_ best friends. This Kimi divorced his wife to go live with his best friend? Sounds kinda gay to him. Charles sits up a bit straighter. A few clicks later he’s on Kimi’s Wikipedia page.

He has to scroll all the way to the bottom to find the name of said best friend. Clearly the writers didn’t care about him. Charles scoffs when he sees the article they wrote about Kimi’s ex-wife instead. Hetero normativity.

Sebastian Räikkönen. Charles’ eyes widen. He clicks back to Kimi’s page. This Sebastian has Kimi’s last name. He starts laughing. They really said best friend, huh? Best friends who just casually live together and are lowkey married. His grin widens.

A few hours and seven pages later his mum knocks on his bedrooms door. ‘Shouldn’t you go to bed?’ Charles head whips up. He didn’t even notice the time passing. Seb (as Charles now calls him) and Kimi actually adopted two kids. They also got married.

Charles had cried while reading the scan of Sebs diary. He was so scared people would find out and he wasn’t even scared for himself. He was scared for his husband and his children. His family.

A smile makes its way onto his face. They had their happy ending. Kimi died of an old age and Seb died a few days after. They lived together in the woods for almost 40 years.

Charles smiles once again before shutting down his laptop. Sebs last words stay on his mind until he finally falls asleep, dreaming of a family living secretly in the woods.

_Every day made me laugh. I remember you warmth, I keep waiting for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3


	29. Lando Norris/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando didn't think him being the mess he was would ever attract someone, but oh well. Here he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art student lando?? yes yes yes

Another drop of paint falls on his shoes. Lando doesn’t even notice. His eyes are focused on the bright hues of colour on the canvas. He’s working on his work for the art gallery he works at. It isn’t until his best friend calls him he notices it’s almost 10 am.

‘Dumbass, we have class in ten minutes. Hurry up, okay?’ He grimaces. ‘Yes mum.’ Alex’s exasperated sigh makes him laugh. He wipes his hands on his hoodie before running out of the door. Maybe he’ll get there on time.

He arrives eight minutes later, completely out of breath. He looks like a mess. George just rolls his eyes before pulling him into the classroom. ‘We’ve got a new classmate.’ Lando looks up.

An unfamiliar student standing in the middle of the classroom. He’s fidgeting with his hands. There’s a soft smile on his face and he winks at Lando when they lock eyes. Lando almost trips before sitting down. Alex just grins at him.

Lando blushes. The new student actually is really attractive. When the guy speaks up his blush deepens. He’s Dutch! His accent reminds Lando of home and he’s already addicted.

When he finally tears his gaze away George is looking at him with a knowing look in his eyes. ‘Do you maybe.. like him?’ Lando can see the teasing look in his eyes. He groans. He drags his hands across his face before peaking through the tops of his fingers. His best friend just chuckles when he hits him with his book.

He just huffs. Lando picks up his book and tries to pay attention to the subject. English is so boring. He gives up after a few minutes. His eyes wander over all the people before settling on the new guy again. Lando feels a smile tugging at his lips.

It’s adorable to see how concentrated he is. He’s biting his lip and Lando might be staring. Lando loves the way he scrunches his nose when he reads something he doesn’t agree with and damn, every time he goes through his hair it becomes a bit more of a mess and Lando loves it.

Speaking of a mess, Lando looks like one right now. He groans when he looks down. There’s paint all over his white hoodie and he’s pretty sure it’s on his hair as well. What even must the guy think of him?

He buries his face in his hands. He misses the look the guy gives him when he packs his stuff. He almost drops his books when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Lando turns around.

It’s the cute guy. He can feel his cheeks burning up. He looks even more handsome up close and Lando knows he’s staring. The guy has stunning ice blue eyes. He shakes his head. Not now. The guy smiles at him.

‘Hi! I thought you looked cute, so I’m here to introduce myself. I’m Max.’

Lando blinks. He stares at Max in disbelief. He thinks he looks cute? He knows he’s completely red by now. He fidgets with his hands before introducing himself as well, cursing himself when he notices he’s stuttering.

He works his way through his name. Max’s smile just widens. ‘Could I maybe have your phone number?’ Lando feels a smile blooming on his face. He nods. Max takes out his phone and they chat while he types it in, making a mistake more then twice. Lando smiles once he’s finally finished.

Max grins at him and pulls him in for a hug. He smells nice. Like home and cookies and Lando buries himself a bit more into his shoulder. When he finally pulls back, realizing his next class starts in a few minutes, he giggles at the sight. Max has paint all over him. Max looks down as well, grinning when he sees it.

‘Looks like you just claimed me.’ Somehow Lando no longer minds the fact that he’s covered in paint. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3


	30. Alexander Albon/George Russell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George fondly smiles. His boyfriend really is the cutest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> george boyfriend material yes yes

He grins when Alex whips out his phone. ‘Breaking news! Alexander Albon actually cares about social media,’ George smirks. His smirk deepens when his boyfriend flips him off. His eyes soften when Alex shows him the pics. ‘You can post them on your insta account, mister show-off.’

George opens his mouth to protest but closes it again when he realizes his boyfriend does have a point. Instead he just pouts. Alex gives him a cheeky smile. His pout deepens. ‘You’re cute,’ he mumbles.

His boyfriend planned a picnic date for them, which is why George is now sitting in the park. Alex even baked him a cake and George really thinks he isn’t biased this time when he says he’s the most adorable human being ever.

The weather is nice as well. The sun doesn’t seem as bright next to Alex’s smile but it’ll have to get used to it. George is pretty sure there’s nothing better then his boyfriends smile. He can feel a smile taking over his features.

Alex is the best and he’s so lucky to be able to call him his. He still remembers the first time he saw him, almost falling in love the second he saw him. he remembers the blush dusting Alex’s cheeks, Lando’s smirk and him stuttering.

He blinks. This is not the time to daydream about his boyfriend. He’s right in front of him. A smirk curls his lips as he thinks of something. Let’s get Alex’s attention.

George runs his hand through his hair. A smirk pulls on his lips when he sees the light blush on Alex’s cheeks. ‘You think I’m pretty?’ he teases him. His boyfriend just gives him a fond smile. ‘Very.’

This time it’s George’s turn to blush. He hits Alex on his shoulder, his boyfriend sticking out his tongue to him while he hides his face in his hands. He knows he’s smiling. When he looks up again he can see Alex staring at him. His blush deepens.

‘Why are you staring?’ A grin appears on his boyfriends face. George is left speechless for a few seconds. He knows what Alex looks like. It isn’t his fault he’s _that_ pretty, and he thinks he has every right to appreciate his boyfriends beauty. ‘Nothing, I just love you.’

Alex has a coy smirk on his face and George hates how it work. He whines. ‘Stop complimenting me!’ His cheeks feel like they’ve been set on fire. Alex just sends him a wink before pulling him closer. George cuddles a bit more into his side.

He can feel the kiss Alex presses into his hair. ‘You’re pretty you’re pretty you’re pretty you’re pre-’ George cuts him off by pressing a soft kiss onto his lips. He looks up into Alex’s eyes. Somehow they hold all the stars and George loves how they look almost golden in the sunlight.

He grins. Just before their lips meet again he tells his boyfriend ‘that’s my line’. The blush dusting Alex’s cheeks and the glare his boyfriend sends him stay on his mind for the rest of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3


	31. Charles Leclerc (+Maxiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles can feel the hate thumping through his body. It spreads with his heartbeat. He swallows it down. It's not their fault.
> 
> Warning: Toxic Behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried this out,, not feeling it so this will be the first and last kind of yandere drabble 
> 
> make sure your relationships are healthy!!

It feels like someone punched him. He feels almost sick. Charles clenches his jaw. The loving look Max sends his boyfriend makes him want to throw up. It’s not Daniels fault. He hates to admit it, but Daniel is a decent guy. A nice guy.

Not that he would still be alive if he hurt Max. Charles can already feel his blood boiling. If he ever dares to- He balls his fist. He has to stay calm. He breathes in. His own heartbeat is the only sound present. All the conversations have been blocked out.

He knows he’s being ridiculous. He _is_. It just isn’t easy to stop. Max is his. His. Charles can’t believe someone else has the audacity to like him like he does. He hates it. He hates how Max’s eyes light up whenever he talks about Daniel. He hates how Max seems to love everything Daniel does.

A sigh falls past his lips. He also hates how he thinks this way. Fuck, Max deserves to be happy. Especially Max. Charles just wishes he could be happy with him. He shakes his head. Max found someone he loves. He knows he should be happy for him, he’s his best friend after all.

He manages to send him a genuine smile whenever he talks about Daniel. He even asks him questions about him, the glitter in Max’s eyes and the enthusiasm and love in his voice enough to get him through the day.

Charles knows it’s not healthy. He wants to stop. The force that’s poisoning his heart is stronger than his mind. It always is. He wants to go back to how they were before. He needs it. He needs it so badly. It’s the only thing keeping him from falling apart.

A smile twitches his lips. It feels unfamiliar. The edges of his eyes curve at the memories flooding his mind. Max buried in a blanket. Max making fun of him crying over Elsa. Max taking him on a ‘date’ because he wanted to practice for his real boyfriend.

Charles doesn’t know when exactly he fell in love with Max. Not that it matters. He’s pretty sure a small part of him will always love Max to pieces. A grin works it way onto his face. It falters within seconds.

He strangely knows they will never go back to what it was like before. The semi-flirting. The times Max would read his texts before Daniels. He misses being that important. He stands up. Max doesn’t even notice him.

It hurts. It hurts a bit more then he wants it to. He dismisses the worried look Alex sends him as he stomps off to his next class. The smile he sends him isn’t genuine. His lip wobbles. Charles feels like shit. He wants to go home. He wants to feel worthy.

He wants to feel like he deserves the attention. The love. He just feels empty. His eyes turn a bit darker while the demons in his head take over. Maybe they’re right. Maybe he just doesn’t deserve it.

They crush the last piece of hope. He weakly smiles. Maybe it really is better this way. Max has never been his anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3


	32. Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles sighs. He sends him a short '🥺'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by an incorrect quote
> 
> also happy birthday max you deserve the world!! 💙

Charles takes another glance at his phone. His boyfriend still hasn’t responded. He sighs. Sometimes it really is annoying to have a boyfriend who doesn’t acknowledge his phone most of the time. He opens his phone again.

Still no notifications. He sighs again. Not that he can’t live without attention, it’s just.. he can’t live without Max’s attention. He bites his lip. Maybe Daniel did have a point when he said he was needy. It isn’t his fault though, Max just spoils him with attention.

Maybe Charles misses him a little extra when he doesn’t. Maybe. But that’s really just him. He runs his fingers through his hair. Should he send another text? He doesn’t want to but a second later his fingers are already hovering above his phone.

He ends up sending a short ‘🥺’. He sighs before pushing his phone off to the side. He needs to go to work in a few minutes, he doesn’t have time for this.

Pierre gives him an excited smile when he arrives at the restaurant. It’s not like Charles really hates this job, but his best friend really does make it a lot more fun. He grins back. He will definitely help him get his mind off of Max.

They almost get kicked out for eating part of the ice cream while they’re on a break, but Charles decides he doesn’t mind as long as the smile stays on Pierre’s face. He giggles. They must look ridiculous.

When they finally get send home, a lick of ice cream present on his cheek, he remembers his phone again. Max must have seen the message by now. He’s about to click on the notification when Pierre splashes him with water.

He turns around. There’s a smug look on his best friends face and Charles can’t help but grin back at him. They stay there for a few minutes, just splashing each other with water. A smile tugs at Charles’ lips. This is ridiculous and really so much fun.

The worries in the back of his mind disappear for a while. He sticks his togue out when Pierre dumps a bucket of water over his head. He’s completely soaked. A drop of water falls off his hair when he opens his phone again.

Max did finally reply. Charles smiles. He clicks on the notification and- ‘what the fuck is 🥺 i don’t speak bottom’.

It takes him a minute before it loads in his brain. Did his boyfriend just.. He sighs and rolls his eyes. A smile tugs at his lips as he sends him the middle finger. Max really is an idiot. Maybe Charles should just prove to him he isn’t a bottom. Maybe he should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3


	33. Alexander Albon/George Russell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'What are you writing?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft emo boi george? yes please

‘What are you writing?’ George flinches when he hears Lando’s voice. He slams his notebook shut. His best friend is peeking over his shoulder. He almost sighs in relief when Lando pouts and asks him why he can’t read it. He hasn’t seen anything.

The panic returns when also Alex turns up at their table. George quickly scrambles his things together and hides the notebook in his bag. He nervously smiles. Lando is already holding a speech about the thing George wouldn’t let him read.

Alex just shrugs. ‘If he doesn’t want to show you why do you keep asking?’ George laughs at Lando’s exasperated expression. He glances at Alex. God, he could kiss him. If he wasn’t in love with Alex before he’d certainly be now.

A blush dusts his cheeks when Alex catches him staring. He sends him a soft smile and George feels like crying. Or screaming. Or telling the world to take a look at Alex, take a look at him being stunning and take a look at his adorable smile. He doesn’t do any of it.

He just smiles back. Alex sends him a wink before turning his attention back to Lando. George knows his cheeks are bright red, he can practically feel them burning up. He doesn’t know if Alex notices. If he does he doesn’t mention it.

Lando does, when they’re on their way back home. School really wasn’t fun today and George is glad to finally go home. It’s a pity Lando always remembers everything. ‘So why did you blush at Alex’s wink?’

George just flips him off. Lando doesn’t give up that easily. He wiggles his eyebrows at him and George has to supress a snort. ‘You look ridiculous.’ His best friend clutches his chest in fake betrayal. ‘You look like you’re in love with Alex.’

If Lando notices George avoiding his gaze for the rest of the ride he doesn’t mention it.

A sigh falls past his lips. Today is the day. George can’t say he’s particularly looking forward to this but he promised himself. He’s actually gonna do this. He feels dizzy while packing his bag. Not now. He’s going to do this.

He checks his bag three times before he’s sure his notebook is in there. He bites his lip. He knows he’s fidgeting with his hands. What will Alex think? Will he just laugh at him or.. George shakes his head. There is no way Alex likes him back.

Will he like the poem though? It’s enough for George if he likes just that. Alex doesn’t need to love all of him, it’s enough if he likes just this tiny bit of his soul. George smiles. He sounds like an edgy teenager.

He keeps worrying about it on the bus ride. Lando eventually gives up on making him smile. George bites his lip. He can taste blood. He sighs. What if Alex doesn’t want to even be friends with him anymore? He really can’t lose him.

Lando gives him a worried look when they arrive at school. George just nervously smiles. Alex is already there, casually leaning against the wall. George’s mouth almost drops. He looks stunning. Even in a simple shirt and jeans he looks ethereal.

He notices them. George can’t help but smile as well as Alex starts beaming. He’s the cutest. George breathes in. And out. There are nerves brimming through his veins when he opens his bag. He ignores his best friends’ questioning stares.

His hands are shaking when he takes out the notebook and opens it on the right page. His voice is shaking when he tells Alex ‘here’. George feels like his whole body is shaking. He doesn’t dare to look at Alex.

A soft gasp meets his ears. There’s a tear prickling in his eye. What ifs are going through his head and he feels dizzy. George doesn’t even notice a pair of arms being wrapped around him.

The only thing he sees is Alex’s huge smile. A whispered ‘yes’ makes him smile as well and the buzz in his head disappears when he feels a pair of lips on his own. He pulls Alex a bit closer. They break away after a while, both giggling while gasping for breath.

‘Told you you were in love with Alex,’ Lando grins. George rolls his eyes. The smile on his face stays there for the whole day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3


	34. Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smile twitches his lips. Seb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i’m sorry for this one

Lewis lets his eyes wander over the room. Seb isn't here yet. He stares at the wall for a few more seconds before he realizes Valtteri is still talking to him. It's probably about his girlfriend. Or about their double podium. Toto calls it the 'Mercedes world domination plan'. Lewis couldn't care less. 

It takes another six minutes (no, Lewis definitely isn't counting) before Seb finally arrives. He's with Charles. A smile pulls on his lips. As much as Seb doesn't want to admit it he really is like a parent to Charles. He jokingly called him dad once. Lewis n knows he's grinning by now. Valtteri just smiles at him. It must look like he smiles at one of his jokes then. Not too bad. Lewis tries to focus on what he's saying. He really does. 

It just isn't helping that Seb smiles for the first time today, leaving the tension of the race behind him. He's just joking around with a few drivers. There's a sparkle in his eyes and god, Lewis loves his smile so much. He really isn't biased when he says Seb has the most precious smile. It 's free of worries. Seb just looks so genuinely happy whenever he smiles and Lewis absolutely loves it. He deserves to be happy.

He mumbles a quick sorry to Valtteri before walking over to Seb. His stomach flutters. The smile Seb sends him just makes his heart beat a little faster. Charles gives his a knowing grin before walking off to probably Pierre. They all know Charles is absolutely whipped for him.

'How was the race?', he asks Seb. Seb just grimaces. Lewis hates how the happiness in his eyes immediately disappears. He can blame himself for it. He bites his lip. He doesn't notice the look Seb sends him. Or the answer he gives him.

There's a soft glimmer in Sebs eyes, slightly hidden under the pain. Driving still is his passion, the thing he loves most, and Lewis can't help but feel proud of him. Seb is a world champion. He drives so so well, even in a shit team he still drives amazing and Lewis really wants him on the podium. Just the thought of a shared podium brings a smile to his lips.

He can't help but look at Seb. He's just wearing his usual red cap, his hands flying everywhere while he's talking and even the hairs on his arms stand up in enthusiasm. Lewis doesn't hide the smile blooming on his face. Seb is stunning.

He tunes in again. Seb is talking about driving in general now, having enough of Ferrari and not wasting any time or energy on them. Lewis just nods. He's right on this. Anyone bashing Ferrari is right at this point. He can feel the butterflies in his stomach going wild at the soft smile Seb sends him every few seconds.

Seb is just so pretty. The corners of his eyes curve into tiny moons while he nods at what Seb is telling him. A grin tugs at his lips. He doesn't mind sitting here all day if he has to.

Toto eventually has to pull him away, muttering something about press interviews and Lewis being a little kid. He wants to protest. The mouthed 'single parent struggles' Seb gives him makes him almost giggle. Toto sends him a frown. 

He ignores him as he mouths a 'you're cute' at Seb. The smile blooming on his face at the sight of Seb turning bright red stays on his face for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	35. Alexander Albon/George Russell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows he shouldn't be in love with a robot. No one ever is. Is that going to stop him from swooning over Alex? Definitely not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a mess lmao. enjoy

George still doesn’t get how no one has ever had a crush on Alex. Sure, he may be a robot but _damn_ he’s attractive. A blush colours his cheeks. His hands are fidgeting. He takes another glance at Alex.

He’s not just a robot. Their teacher actually wanted him to be a student as well, with Alex being smart and creative and coming up with new ideas every single lesson. He smiles. Alex is not just good at the things he does. He also helps George with his homework and is always there to explain something once again.

George knows his cheeks are burning up. Lando grins at him, wiggling his eyebrows. He flips him off. He can’t be the only one who’s thinking this, right? Yet he also wants to be. Just the mere thought of someone else liking Alex, of someone else thinking about him like he does makes his blood boil.

He’s his. He isn’t. George can’t stop the thoughts filling up his brain. He wants to be the only one who gets to think this way, he wants to be the one to claim him. He wants Alex as his. He needs him as his. He swallows.

His head whips up when the teacher calls his name. Right, he has to focus. The teacher smiles at them a last time before pulling Alex in front. He looks quite relaxed. George almost laughs at his own stupidity. Alex is a droid.

He can’t even _feel_ nerves. George resists the urge to roll his eyes. Of course Alex is able to nail this. He has to supress a shiver at the confident smile Alex sends him. He even winks at him. George can feel a blush blooming on his face. He hides his face in his hands.

The smirk Lando sends him just makes him blush even more. He peeks through his fingers. Alex is talking about.. his cats? Which is probably the most Alex thing to do. Like ever.

A smile tugs on his lips. Alex seems to be absolutely beaming. George swears he can see a soft sparkle in his eyes. He shakes his head. He’s being ridiculous. A robot can’t have a sparkle in his eyes. But when he looks up again the glitter and passion hidden in Alex’s eyes almost, _almost_ convince him otherwise.

There’s pride in Alex’s eyes when he walks over to George’s table at lunch. George doesn’t get why he’s here. They never really talked that much, just some polite conversations at times. A shiver runs down his spine when he sees the pure confidence in Alex’s eyes.

‘I caught you staring during the presentation,’ Alex drawls. He hooks a finger under his chin. George should lean away. He doesn’t. He just swallows. He can’t seem to look away. Alex somehow always manages to be his centre of attention. ‘Do you maybe like me?’

George hates the blush creeping on his cheeks. He hates how his voice shakes. How he can’t seem to answer. The smirk on Alex’s face doesn’t make it any better. He just nods. He feels almost dizzy. He bites his lip, trying to stop the nerves from brimming through his veins.

Alex grins. George can feel his own lips being pulled into a smile as well. The nerves are still there. They fade a little more into the background when Alex pulls him closer. He swears there’s a blush on Alex’s cheeks. He doesn’t get to take a better look. Alex pulls him even closer.

There’s a smirk on his face when their lips meet. George almost hungrily deepens it, drowning on the taste of Alex’s lips. He feels dizzy. Alex breaks the kiss a few seconds later. ‘Finally a human with taste.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3


	36. Alexander Albon/George Russell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex grins. His boyfriend is an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is for lola,, thank you so much for your support! <3

Alex grins. Maybe taking a break with Max wasn’t that bad of an idea. Even though his teammate is an absolute idiot Alex doesn’t mind complaining about their boyfriends together. George is just a mess. A great, talented, lovable mess.

Daniel isn’t that much better. His grin deepens as he looks at the fond look on Max’s face while he complains about Daniels dumb antics. His teammate is absolutely whipped. If he has to hear about his boyfriends ‘hot ass accent’ one more time Alex will actually riot.

He doubts Red Bull would appreciate him murdering his teammate, but sometimes he just really wants to. He rolls his eyes at the cheeky grin Max gives. Alex definitely isn’t like that while talking about George. Sure, he loves his boyfriend a whole lot.

Who doesn’t love George though? He’s an idiot. He’s really talented and drives so well even though he’s at Williams. His smile is just the cutest and his PowerPoints? Alex knows it’s joke but the passion in George’s eyes while he’s doing one of them is the most adorable thing ever.

His pizza’s aren’t really the most spectacular things, but he can cook. Kinda. Somehow George hasn’t burned down the kitchen yet. A smile tugs on his lips.

Living together with George is really messy and he almost skipped a race because his dumb boyfriend wanted to sleep in, but Alex is so glad they did it. He loves seeing George every day. He feels like home. His smile widens a little.

He can’t imagine his life without George anymore. His cheeky smiles when he tells him pickup lines, the actually endless cuddles and just the fact that he gets to be with George for every single second of the day is enough for him. A blush blooms on his face.

Max just grins at him. ‘And you tell me I’m whipped?’ Alex rolls his eyes. There’s a grin taking over his features as he flips his teammate off. Max gives him one last cheeky grin before running over to Daniel. It’s a wonder the media hasn’t caught up on them yet.

His grin deepens as he looks over at the Williams paddock. He could have expected that. George is running around, Nicky just a few seconds behind him. There’s a pot Nutella in his arms. Alex snorts. Idiots.

It takes Nicky another three minutes before he manages to steal his precious Nutella back. Alex smiles as his boyfriends teammate grins at him. George just pouts at him. Alex _knows_ his smile turns soft. He can’t help the soft blush dusting his cheeks as he wraps his arms around him.

‘Nicky cheated,’ is the first thing his boyfriend mumbles into his shoulder. He chuckles. ‘You’re taller though.’ His grin deepens ever more when George hits him. He gives him a chaste kiss before running off to Claire.

Alex really can’t help the fond smile spreading over his face. God, he loves him. He bursts out laughing when George bumps into the wall, tackling Nicky with him. Regrettably that really is the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3


	37. Nicholas Latifi/George Russell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really had to fall in love with his teammate, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> williams just owns my heart

Alex always warned him about falling in love with his teammate. Just because his best friend is head over heels for Max doesn’t mean George is gonna fall in love with his own teammate as well. Why would he?

It’s not like the stolen glances, the inside jokes during interviews and briefings, the soft smiles send through the paddock and just knowing that your boyfriend is there, always close, are a little seductive. George _wants_ that.

Not that it’s gonna happen. A sigh falls past his lips as he looks over at Nicky. A blush dusts his cheeks. It’s a wonder the rest of the paddock hasn’t fallen in love with his teammate yet. Literally how? George has no idea.

Nicky is caring. He’s always, always there when someone needs help, he never complains about his car, a bad race, or just something that happened. He has the most dry humour and a smirk playing on his lips.

George hates how he's never the one to get his full attention. There's always something. It feels like Nicky is always one step ahead and George wants to know, wants to understand what's going on. Instead he drowns himself in attention from Alex.

Nicky is so calm, he matches George chaos perfectly with his logical answers and actual edible pizza’s. Somehow he always has Nutella with him. His addiction is absolutely adorable. He even has a keyring in the form of a Nutella pot. A smile tugs at George’s lips.

He tears his eyes away from Nicky. He really had to fall in love with the one straight driver they have huh? George can hear his laugh in the background. The corners of his eyes curve. He’s the cutest. He gives him one last glance as he gets up to leave. He has to concentrate.

The race starts not too long from now.

Nicky doesn’t dare to look up until George stands up to leave. Even his back looks pretty. He knows his cheeks are heating up, knows the familiar buzz of excitement brimming through his veins. It’s nothing new.

He doesn’t know when or where he fell in love with his teammate. Nicky isn’t even sure if he wants to name it ‘falling’. It’s more like he’s growing in love with George. Every single smile, the soft giggles in between meetings makes him flustered.

The little jokes passes between them, the never ending enthusiasm is enough to bring a smile to his lips every single time. George is so easy to be around. He's comfortable and Nicky feels so at ease with him.

Not that he shows it. Hell no. George doesn’t like him anyways. He’s always busy hanging out with Alex, even Lewis sometimes, and Nicky can’t help but wonder what they’ve got that he doesn’t. At the end of the day it’s never him George goes home with.

He bites his lip. He does really want to hang out with George sometimes. The pure beauty radiating off of him is just enough to make his heart skip a beat and Nicky would love to be able to actually form sentences while talking to him.

A sigh falls past his lips. Maybe someday. He really has to go now. Hopefully he’ll do well this race. Claire gives him a reassuring smile before pushing him off to his car. He puts on his helmet, about to climb in his car when George runs up to him. ‘Good luck! You can do it.’

Nicky gives him a smile. ‘You too.’ His cheeks heat up again. For once Nicky is glad to have his helmet safely secured around him. George gives him a wink before they have to go. A smile tugs on his lips. Let’s do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3


	38. Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> b r o c e d e s also i'm kinda in love with lewis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he's driving a little too fast.

Nico’s just humming to some dumb song on the radio when he realizes he’s driving a bit too fast. Just a tiny little bit. Maybe being an Formula 1 driver doesn’t always have it perks. He takes another glance at the dashboard again.

He has really sped up the last few minutes and he’s just able to not crash into the car in front of him. Somehow it doesn’t surprise him in the slightest when he gets pulled over by a policeman. Not that that’s gonna stop him from complaining.

A smirk pulls on his lips. No one usually _actually_ gives him a fine. They just back away when they see him, or he gets away with it by giving them his signature. Let’s see how this one will respond when they recognize him.

He tries to get the smirk off of his face. He really does try and he manages to let a small polite smile play on his lips when he opens his window. The policeman doesn’t even bat an eye. Nico frowns. That’s not the reaction he was going for.

He takes another look at him. This policeman may be a little hot. Maybe. And maybe Nico would actually love to take him out on a date and did he mention he looks absolutely stunning and his accent and- he’s just daddy material.

A blush dusts off his cheeks as he stares at him. He doesn’t even know if the guy said something, he’s just busy trying to figure out if that’s actual glitter hidden in his eyes or if he’s just a little shocked by his beauty.

It takes a glance to his uniform to find out his name. Lewis. Sounds almost just a pretty as he is. He shakes his head. Not now. Nico blinks. Lewis is talking to him.

He vaguely registers the words ‘speeding ticket’ and ‘Formula 1 driver’ before Lewis calls his name. ‘Nico? Are you even paying attention to what I’m saying or..?’

He has to keep his mouth closed to stop himself from saying something dumb like anything that just crossed his mind, so he just nods. Lewis sighs before explaining it all over again. Apparently he won’t get away with it this time.

‘I don’t care you’re a Formula 1 driver, just pay for the ticket and you’re fine, okay?’ Nico just nods. There’s a soft smile playing on Lewis’ lips as he writes something down on his notepad. He has the prettiest lashes and Nico isn’t even sure how he notices it but..

His smile is the cutest and Nico knows he shouldn’t stare at his hands but there’s tattoos on it and why even is he thirsting over a policeman? He shakes his head again. Maybe Lewis thinks he’s attractive as well. He is a Formula 1 driver after all.

Lewis gives him another kind smile before passing him a piece of paper. He raises his eyebrows. ‘Is this your phone number?’ Nico can’t stop the small smirk playing on his lips. All he gets in return is a soft chuckle and an eyeroll. ‘It’s your fine.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: @alexlatifis


	39. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just doesn't really like physical affection that much. He really doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maxiel podium living

Look, it’s not like Max absolutely hates affection. He’s just not a big fan of it. Some people love putting their arms around people and telling them they love them and doing that weird thing called hugging, but that’s not him.

It feels unnatural. His body is just not made to be hugged. Everyone always tells him he’s awkward, that he stiffens up and how weird his arms go around people. Max doesn’t know why they keep trying.

If he wanted to be hugged he’d fucking ask for a hug. A sigh falls past his lips as George loops his arms around him. ‘Fuck off.’ George just gives him a cheeky grin. ‘Do you also say that to Daniel or does your boyfriend really make you soft?’

Max hates the way his cheeks heat up. A blush is spreading on his face and he knows he’s smiling. Daniel is just special. He’s sunshine in human form and his smile just makes Max so happy. Looking at Dan, being with Dan, spending time with him.. Max might be a tiny bit in love with him.

George gives him another grin. ‘Whipped.’ He can’t help but grin back as he flips him off. ‘What about Alex?’

His grin just deepens when George melts. The grin on his best friend's face slowly turns softer and softer and now he’s just smiling fondly, his eyes curving into tiny moons and Max’ breath catches at the pure love in his eyes. He really loves Alex. He truly really does.

Max can’t help but smile as well. They are cute together and he doesn’t know what he’d do without George. He does really love his best friend. It’s just a tiny bit annoying George loves hugs. He pats him on the shoulder, and turns around to leave.

His class starts in a few minutes and he doesn’t want to be late again. He picks up his bag. ‘Maxy!’ someone yells. He turns around instinctively, a smile taking over his face. Dan. It’s his stupid dumb absolute sunshine of a boyfriend.

Max really doesn’t like physical affection, but maybe he doesn’t really mind it _that much_ when Daniel throws his arms around him, smothering him in a big cloud of love and sunshine and Dan and he just feels at home when he does that.

Daniel is his home. The smile tugging at his lips widens a little. His boyfriends grin is almost blinding. He just radiates happiness and Max doesn’t know if he ever wants to stop listening to his rants about everything he loves.

Maybe it really isn’t that bad, he thinks as Dan grabs his hand. A blush colours his cheeks. Maybe it isn’t, he thinks as Dan presses a kiss to his head, running off to his next class with a smile on his face.

Or maybe he’s just a little in love with him. That must be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: @alexlatifis


	40. Lewis Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He takes another sip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read something about coconut water being used for blood transplants,,, i think vegan vampires
> 
> also vampires actually are fine with sunshine in this one lol
> 
> happy birthday sharl ily lmao

Lewis grins at the cashier as he takes out his card. The cashier gives him a kind smile before handing him his drink. It’s just some coconut water. He smiles into the cup, lips curling. His fangs prick into the plastic.

It’s not like he loves the taste of coconut. It’s actually kind of disgusting but it’s enough to keep him alive, and he would rather die then drink blood. Blood. It even _sounds_ bad. Lewis shakes his head. The smell of it is just ew.

Ew is pretty much the only word to really describe it. He drank blood once, just after Nico turned him. Baby vampires need blood to survive but as soon as he read about coconut water he ran to the first store he could find to see if it would work.

The red droplets draining his clothes still haunt him some days. He’s just glad he found a better way to feed himself. He left Nico a while ago. While he loved him maybe a little too much Lewis knows they were toxic. Their relationship was toxic. He shudders.

Glad he’s here to work on it. He swallows some more water. It tastes weird. Lewis doesn’t remind that much from his life before.. all this. He does remember he hated coconuts. It’s funny how little he resembles his old self.

He used to be scared of thrilling things. Scared of flying, of driving too fast, of climbing too high and Lewis doesn’t even know if he ever truly lived during the time he was alive. A grin pulls on his lips. He’s living.

While his heartbeat sounds awfully quiet he does enjoy the rest. The perfect sight, the way he can see the sun shine through the curtains in the morning and the feeling of sunshine hits his cheeks and he wonders if humans every take the time to look at things.

He loves the way music sounds so complex to his ears. Every little sound is so beautiful, detailed and magical. He also adores the speed, being able to run through the woods early in the morning and seeing the animals just awake.

Everything seems to move slow, a little slower then he does and it feels amazing. It feels like they’re all a step behind. His hand moves up to touch his hair. He smiles at Daniel walking by, fangs on full show and Daniel just grins back at him.

It’s so easy now. Somehow the vampire community is just one big family and he loves all of them so much. There’s Alex, George and Lando, just being chaos kids with Seb chasing them on a daily basis. They’re a mess.

Nicky sends him cat pictures every day, Lance smiling every time he enters the company he works at and Charles secretly does have a special place in his heart. They’re more then he could’ve ever hoped for. Lewis knows he’s tearing up.

His family just means so much to him. He’s glad he’s found them. While they may be a little odd, all so different but one thing bringing them all together, he really wouldn’t be able to do this without them.

After all, it’s hard to not age in a world where everything has its expiration date. He takes another sip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: @alexlatifis


	41. Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not even sure if those exact lips ever kissed him soberly.
> 
> Warning: Toxic Behavior, Mentions of an Alcohol Addiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by somi's what are you waiting for!

Lando doesn’t _want_ to doubt Carlos. He doesn’t want to have to ask his friends if Carlos is okay. If he drank too much. If he did something he shouldn’t have done.

He’s growing tired of it. Carlos has told him he loves him. A few times. Every single time with the taste of alcohol on his lips. Lando isn’t even sure if there has been a time those exact same lips kissed him soberly.

Today is one of those days. His boyfriend, no teammate, is out partying and Lando’s just staring at his phone in full regret. His fingers hover over the screen for a few seconds. Maybe he shouldn’t bother- and before he knows it he’s calling Max. Again. Once again.

His best friend doesn’t seem to mind. A small smile tugs at his lips as he listens to his rambles. He’s lucky to at least have him. Lando grins at his jokes, the loneliness of todays night slowly disappearing to the back of his mind.

Max has always been his home. His safe place. The one person he runs back to after Carlos makes one of his many mistakes. His best friend knows him better then anyone else, and Lando curses him often enough.

Maybe he should really listen to him for once. The smile tugging on his lips just widens when Daniel takes over the phone. They really are his family. They chatter about anything but Carlos for a bit, a giggle threatening to fall past Lando’s lips more than once.

Daniel jokes around with him, with Max stealing his phone back when he almost drops it. Lando grins. His vision blurs a bit. He’s tired. It’s been just two hours since Carlos left. It feels like ages. He doesn’t even want to know what’s going on.

His mind wanders back to the poison clouding his mind. Carlos could be doing anything right now. It wouldn’t be the first time he found traces of someone else’s perfume over him. Lando hates the smell. It should be his. His mark should be all over him.

Is it really too much to ask to be the one thing Carlos gets drunk on? Lando really doesn’t get why he wastes his nights at clubs, staring into an empty glass while he could be here with him. They could watch a movie together.

He could cook for him. A sigh falls past his lips. Why can’t Carlos see him as him, not through the drunken haze clouding his sight, but with the same look that only seems to appear during races?

Lando wants him to fight for this. For them. He wants to see love and passion in Carlos’ eyes when he catches him staring. He wants more than the emptiness in the depths of his eyes, almost as cold as the disappointment going through his veins.

His voice sounds strangely foreign when he finally tells Max what he’s been thinking for so long now. He feels like he’s breaking apart. ‘I think I’m done waiting.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: @alexlatifis


	42. Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's beautiful. He's beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lewis playing the piano? all i ever needed in my life

This is it. Seb can’t hide the smile blooming on his face as he walks further into the building. It’s already starting to get dark outside, soft sunlight pouring through the windows. It’s beautiful. There’s golden details everywhere.

Today is his day. The day. Today is the day of Lewis’ concert. He’s been looking forward to this for ages. Lewis’ music just.. enchants and charms people. It’s nice and easy to listen to and it’s been his safe place for so many nights.

It might be a little embarrassing to have a crush on a celebrity at the age of thirty, but that isn’t going to stop him. Seb sighs. Lewis just so perfect. While being such a talented human being, he’s also really nice and welcoming to everyone.

Not to mention that he’s absolutely stunning. A blush dusts his cheeks. Seb knows he must look ridiculous. Lewis is just someone special, really one of a kind and Seb feels absolutely honoured to be able to breathe even the same air as him.

Lewis is a legend and still so humble. He treats everyone with absolute respect and donates part of his salary to charity. Seb doesn’t know how his mind comes up with magic, melodies painting memories and dreams everywhere he goes.

Tonight one of his own dreams will come true. There’s a hint of nervousness in the stream of excitement brimming through his veins. This is it. He can’t wait. His heart skips a beat as the doors open. Let the magic begin.

He almost bounces out of his chair when he sits down. It’s dark in the concert room, a few lights shining dimmed light over the room. There’s a strange tension in the air. Everyone is here to see Lewis.

It doesn’t take him long to deliver. The lights dim completely. It’s so so dark but Seb isn’t scared for what’s to come. There’s a soft melody flowing through the room, an almost fairylike atmosphere softening the tension in the air.

And then the spotlight brightens the room. It looks like there’s a ray of sunshine illuminating Lewis’s head. He’s shining. There’s a soft sparkle present in his eyes, a smile playing on his lips and a carefree expression on his face as his fingers fly over the keys.

Sebs breath stocks in his lungs as he looks at him. He’s stunning. He doesn’t dare to look away. There’s colours of notes flying around his ears, glitter flowing over the melodies and it feels like he’s growing wings.

Everything seems to be possible. His dreams feel like simple possibilities, love draping itself over his shoulders and the air he’s breathing leaving him energized. Lewis plays, composes magic and even his piano seems to fit right in.

It’s so welcoming, so carefree and Seb leaves the tension and worries behind and listens. It’s beautiful, stunning and when Lewis gives them another bright smile he can’t help the blush heating up his cheeks.

When their eyes lock Seb really can’t deny it any longer. He’s in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: @alexlatifis


	43. Alexander Albon/George Russell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His favourite hoodie never disappears. Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're babies okay

George frowns. He swears he did have his hoodies somewhere in his closet. They just randomly seem to have disappeared. He ends up throwing on an oversized shirt he plucked from his chair before running off to go to his class.

Maybe Lando has them. He and his best friend do switch clothes a lot. But.. his favourite hoodie disappeared and both he and Lando know it’s forbidden to steal it. He’s also not allowed to wear the hoodie Max gave his best friend for their two year anniversary.

He slightly pouts. It’s quite cold outside, and he knows he gets cold easily so he does really need his hoodies. Maybe they’re just in the washing machine. Or he left them at home. George sighs.

When he arrives at uni his fingers feel like Elsa froze them to death and he’s shivering all the way to class. It’s cold. Well at least he thinks so. He flips Charles off as he sends him a knowing grin. If someone stole his precious hoodies he’s absolutely going to kill them.

They’re his babies and he spend time collecting them, he even has a rainbow of hoodies now and he really can’t survive his homework without being a ball of hoodies and blankets. Literally _how_ is he gonna do this. If Lando stole them-

He’s so lost in his thoughts he almost doesn’t notice Alex entering the classroom. They’ve been dating for almost three years now which is absolutely insane but George doesn’t want it to not be that way someday. A smile tugs at his lips.

When he actually looks up his smile freezes. Alex is wearing his hoodie. His favourite hoodie. His boyfriend stole his favourite hoodie and..

Okay. Damn. Maybe he should be a tiny little bit mad at him for stealing his hoodie but Alex looks absolutely adorable in it. It’s somehow still big on him and he has sweater paws and George knows he’s giving him heart eyes.

It’s his boyfriend, he should be allowed to do that. A soft blush spreads over his cheeks as he locks eyes with Alex. He’s just so insanely pretty. He has the cutest smile and he rants about nerd things and George might be a tiny bit in love with him.

Alex gives him a soft smile. He looks ethereal and George feels his breath catch in his lungs. Baby blue really is his colour, huh? He’s still wearing the goddamn hoodie and while he looks adorable and beautiful, George is cold and he would like it back.

The question dies on his lips when Alex grins at something Charles said. He’s just fucking cute and hey, George is very gay. He’s also still freezing, but he doesn’t want his hoodie back if Alex keeps smiling like this all day.

He just settles on climbing in his lap instead. Alex immediately wraps his arms around him, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and maybe he can let him steal his hoodie more often. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: @alexlatifis


	44. Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe love takes some time to grow. Or maybe he was too busy loving him to notice he does in fact love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo sewis has my heart

It’s just an ordinary day when it first happens. Seb is humming a dumb song under his breath and it’s so casual and so intimate all at once. He feels his breath catch when Seb gives him a cheeky smile before going off to keep Charles in check.

The simple feeling of the sunlight hitting his cheeks, the world just a little brighter then it was before, the warmth pooling in his stomach all feel so special, so new to him. This has happened a million times before. It feels so familiar and strange.

The second time he doesn’t even notice. It feels so normal now, his heart skipping a beat at the bright smile Seb flashes him. There’s little stars in his eyes, glitter holding a galaxy he wants to explore. He has to stop himself from pulling Seb closer.

Maybe it’s just a single moment in time. Maybe it’s the fact that this is his normal, the almost comforting heat filling his heart with hope and sprinkles of sunshine. It’s nothing special so he just brushes it off. No one seems to notice anyways.

He expects it to hit him, to make his head spin and leave him dizzy but it’s just a second and it’s over. Seb pulled him with him to go babysit Charles. There’s a calm but heated tension in the air, comfort spreading over them like a blanket and he doesn’t stop the smile blooming on his face.

They’re throwing jokes at each other, teasing looks in their eyes. Giggles fill the air as they watch over Charles, his attention away from him and all he can focus on is Seb. The way his nose scrunches. The way he casually leans against the wall. When they lock eyes and Seb asks him what’s wrong he settles on a ‘nothing’.

It’s more of a habit now. His eyes scan over every head in the room, thoughts filled with nothing but Seb as he waits for him to arrive. Dan knows what up. He always seems to be a few steps ahead of him, a teasing look in his eyes as he pushes him off to go find him.

Seb is still not here. His attention seems to wear off with the minute, hands fidgeting and he’s tugging on the hem of his shirt. He knows the excitement brimming through his veins by heart now. He just didn’t realize how much he missed it until Seb walks in, eyes sparkling and everything is right again.

When he finally notices he wants to slap himself for not giving in earlier. The mist clouding his eyes has disappeared, his vision clear for the first time in ages and when Seb walks up to him, a smile tugging at his lips as he pulls him away, he’s free.

He feels warm, comfortable and he can’t stop the smile blooming on his face. His stomach flips as he pulls Seb closer, drowning on the thoughts of having him as his and when Seb just softly smiles at him Lewis finally utters those words he’s wanted to tell him for such a long time.

‘I think I’m in love with you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: @alexlatifis


	45. Nicholas Latifi (/Lance Stroll)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah we were born to be alone  
> But why we still looking for love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally love nicky to death?? he's my fav driver and just?? his smile makes me smile as well,, he's just so precious
> 
> based on the lyrics of lovesick girls by blackpink!

He can’t believe he’s doing this once again. His phone somehow made its way into his hand, a pathetic text typed out and his finger is hovering above the send button. He knows he shouldn’t actually send it. A tear rolls off his cheek.

This is a mess. He’s a mess. He peeks through his fingers at the text. He’s shaking, his head is spinning and a numbing headache is slowly breaking him apart. There’s dried tears on his cheeks. New ones are already forming in his eyes.

His sight is blurry but still manages to take a good look at the text. Funny how whenever it’s about _him_ he does have the energy to do this. To look like he’s doing okay. It’s a ticking timebomb, just seconds away from exploding. His feelings can’t spill out this time.

How long has it been since he last broke down like this? It feels like ages ago. Probably just a few days ago. Nicky knows he’s not okay. He has over twenty missed calls from George, a dozen texts and he really doesn’t have the energy to reply.

It might be a little selfish of him but he wants him to truly, really care. His thoughts are clouding his head. The ground seems to be swaying under his feet. He knows his best friend is worried about him. Maybe he has the rights to.

Nicky can already hear George yells. His best friend is a little protective. A wave of thankfulness hits him, leaving him shaken. His heart skips a beat. What if _he_ also took the energy to look after him like George does? A sigh falls past his lips.

He doesn’t even know why he keeps trying. It’s not like Lance actually notices him. His eyes widen. Somehow saying _his_ name out loud makes everything real. His crush on Lance is real. The pining looks he sends him are very real and Nicky doesn’t really know why it scares him.

It seemed a bit less personal. Anonymous. Everything seemed just a bit more safe and less like it’s his story. He’s the one here with a crush on Lance. The Lance Stroll. The Lance who’s very straight, has a girlfriend and who probably doesn’t even know he exists.

The tears are staining his clothes now. It’s just pathetic. He’s laying on the couch, crying over someone who doesn’t even know he exists. His hand is shaking when he erases the message. He’s trembling all over. Nicky shivers. It’s so cold.

He slowly builds himself up again. His eyes might be tearstained and red but his shield is rebuilding itself, and the numb feeling spreading through his body is almost comforting. He has to stay strong for a little while longer.

George is gonna be so worried. His lip wobbles. A weak smile pulls on his lips. Maybe the offer of moving in with him and Alex still stands. For now he has to try to forget Lance. He has to forget _him_. Erase all the feelings left in him.

Even if his heart breaks at the thought of not loving Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: @alexlatifis


	46. Lando Norris/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Told you I'm an Among Us legend.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am: so soft for these two boys and kinda addicted to among us

Lando giggles. ‘This is gonna go wrong Max, and you _know_ it.’ His boyfriend just gives him a cheeky grin before pushing him off of the couch with his feet. He sticks out his tongue. ‘I wasn’t even looking!’

Max rolls his eyes. ‘Of course you weren’t. If you die just know I’m the Imposter, I don’t trust you enough to keep you alive.’ Lando gasps in fake betrayal. He quickly enters the server, claiming the cyan skin as his before hitting his boyfriend with a pillow.

‘Why are you cyan? That’s my skin don’t steal it,’ Max pouts. He pouts back. He’s not going to give in to his boyfriend this time. ‘I can move to Charles’ server if you’d like?’ Lando giggles when Max’s pout deepens, his arms wrapped around him protectively. ‘No.’

He gives him a chaste kiss on his cheek before looking down on his screen. ‘If you cheat I will tell Charles you actually like him,’ Lando threatens. His boyfriend actually looks scared before grinning back at him. ‘If you cheat I’ll buy hornets as pets.’

They glare at each other before they burst out laughing. It takes less then ten seconds before the game starts and Lando is way too focused on his own screen to take a glance at Max’s. This game definitely isn’t that serious but he isn’t gonna let his boyfriend win.

Unless he’s on the same side. But Lando knows Max well enough and he’ll definitely have more tasks done then his boyfriend anyways. He isn’t the lazy type and Max is the last to finish his tasks most of the time.

Lando grins when his boyfriend tries to take a look at his screen. ‘What happened to no cheating?’ Max sticks out his tongue at him as he ducks under his arm. He has no reason to want to see it so badly, he’s not even acting sus.

‘It’s more fun like this,’ Max grins. He rolls his eyes as he puts a pillow between them. ‘No peeking or I’ll steal your favourite hoodie.’ Max shakes his head. ‘You’re gonna do that anyways.’ They both ignore the statement, knowing it’s most definitely true.

He’s almost done with his task but then- his own boyfriend actually kills him. Lando slaps him on his arm, clutching his chest as he tries to push Max off of the couch. He was literally almost done and they could’ve just won.

‘You aren’t supposed to kill me!’ Lando pouts. Max grins down at him. ‘Then what am I supposed to do as Imposter?’ His pout deepens. Sadly Max is right, so he settles on pushing him off of the couch. He hurries to finish his last task while his boyfriend complains about ‘boyfriend mistreatment’.

Lando can’t hide his smile when they win. He still needed to do one task and the team didn’t even have time to find his body. He pokes at Max’s abs while he sticks his togue out at him. His boyfriend throws a pillow at his head before accepting his defeat.

‘I told you I’m a Among Us legend.’ Max snorts as he presses a kiss to his forehead. ‘Sure baby.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: @alexlatifis


	47. Nicholas Latifi/George Russell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really didn't mean to overhear them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> williams boys!!!

Nicky just wants to get his stuff. He left his phone on the table in their team room and while he knows it’s more then a little dumb he regrets it even more when he spots George there. He’s chatting with Alex. It wouldn’t be such a problem if Nicky didn’t have a crush on him.

His lovely teammate. The dumb idiot who shows off his abs way too often, doesn’t even know how to cook and trips over his shoelaces every three seconds. A fond smile tugs on his lips. George might be a bit of a mess but he still loves him for it.

He doesn’t want to go out there. George is with Alex anyways. They’re probably talking about something private and Nicky doesn’t want to interfere, so now he’s standing here. If he tries his best he can overhear them. He knows it’s rude but-

‘And then he started talking about Marvel! He just went on about how Hulk is his fav which I think is so cute since you know, we have a Hulk as well, and there was some sort of glitter in his eyes and he’s so gorgeous like damn. Damn. He’s stunning,’ George breathes.

Nicky is dizzy. He’s feeling almost drunk. He can’t be talking about him, he can’t be. He can’t think of someone else who has Hulk as their favourite hero but George can’t be talking about him. There’s butterflies in his stomach. What if..

Alex just nods at George’s words. He looks up for a second, eyes widening as he locks eyes with Nicky and Nicky wants to walk away but something in Alex’s gaze convinces him to stay. He breathes in. ‘Then why don’t you tell him?’

He’s scared for what’s he’s going to say. Maybe he should walk away while he still can. Nicky shakily breathes out. There’s nerves flowing through his veins. Why again is he overhearing their conversation? This is meant to be private. Alex sends him a small smile.

‘Nicky would never believe it, you know? He’d brush it off and then keep thinking about it for the next few weeks but never tell me what he’s thinking. I just..’ George trails off. Alex reaches for his hand and squeezes it.

If he wouldn’t have been stunned by what George just confessed Nicky would’ve probably glared at him. _He_ wants to hold those hands. God, he might be able to. The ground sways a little under his feet. He really can’t believe it. Maybe George knows him better then he thinks.

The world seems to stop spinning when his teammate finally finishes his sentence. It crashes down and- ‘I would love to be his boyfriend.’ Before he knows it he’s rushing forward. George’s eyes widen when he sees him, a blush spreading on his cheeks. He looks adorable.

Nicky gives him a cheeky smile. He doesn’t know where the confidence came from but George likes him, he likes him back, he wants to be his boyfriend and Nicky would love to be his. He can’t stop the blush blooming on his cheeks when he asks him the thing he’s wanted to ask for such a long time.

‘Would you like to be my boyfriend?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: @alexlatifis


	48. Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not that Max like actually missed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. you really can't convince me charles wouldn't show up with a banner saying 'welcome home nerd'

Look, it’s not like Max really missed his boyfriend that much. Absolutely not. He also definitely did not watch Charles favourite movie and yell at the characters like he does and cry at that one scene his boyfriend tears up at.

He’s a grown up man and he can survive a week without his boyfriend. Kind of. He forgot to pack a toothbrush and fell asleep in his normal clothes twice, and burnt almost all the food he had to cook. But he’s alive and well.

Max also has a chronic boyfriend hugs deficiency and would love to uhm.. hold Charles hand for the rest of the century. Even longer than that. Maybe he’s the tiniest bit homesick and maybe he does miss him a whole lot. A week is long okay? He spent the past year glued to his boyfriends side so it feels a little strange to be without him. Like he’s incomplete.

A relieved sigh falls past his lips as he enters the plane. In just a few hours he’ll see him again. He checks his phone, a blush dusting off his cheeks when he spots the message Charles sent him. Max rolls his eyes at the nickname.

They somehow thought it was a great idea to use their normal names as nicknames. Their ‘normal’ names. A grin plays on his lips. If Charles ever calls him Mex Versteppen again he’s suing him. He sticks out his tongue at his phone before answering with ‘love you too, sharl eclaire’.

The three hours he spends on the plane somehow feel like ages. He’s left thinking about the meetings of the past week, Charles’ smile and his pet plants. Hopefully his boyfriend watered them. Max definitely doesn’t trust him with plants.

Charles let one of his babies die not too long ago and he still isn’t over it. They might be just plants but he fucking raised them. He watched them grow and he might be just a little too attached to them. A smile pulls on his lips.

He almost trips over his shoelaces when he gets off the plane, pushing people off the side. Max knows he’s being rude but he just wants to see his boyfriend. Seven days felt like a full year and he just wants to see Charles’ smile again. It doesn’t take him long to get his luggage, his bag being a colourful mess with the stickers his boyfriend put on it.

There’s a smile blooming on his face when he walks to the front of the airport. A weight comes off his chest when he spots his boyfriend. He looks stunning. Charles gives him a cheeky smile before he giving him a chaste kiss. ‘Did you miss me?’

Max rolls his eyes. There’s happiness hidden in his eyes and he can’t help but grin back. ‘You wish, nerd.’ Charles just laughs with him, the corners of his eyes curving into tiny moons. He looks stunning.

God, Max is so glad to be home again. He pulls him a little closer, arm sneaking around his waist. His home smiles up at him. Charles really is his world. Maybe Max loves him even more then his plants. He frowns. ‘Did you water my babies?’

The panicked look his boyfriend sends him makes him roll his eyes. ‘You idiot. You're _so_ lucky i love you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: @alexlatifis


	49. Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It feels like it's way too late. He's dizzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the second part to chapter 41!
> 
> please do know this chapter might be triggering since carlos isn't a nice person in this. he really isn't

This time it isn’t even Carlos’ fault. Not really. It’s his dumb best friend who forced him to come with him to the club and gave him a few too many drinks. Lando blinks. He’s starting to get dizzy, the alcohol hitting his head.

His vision is clouding and it takes all his strength to stay awake. Max really thought going clubbing would be a great idea after he cried a whole evening. He’s finally going to leave Carlos. It took him such a long time to admit he would be better off without him.

Lando hates how much time he’s wasted. He stares into his drink. It looks pinkish and actually quite pretty. Max gives him a broad smile before running off to dance with Daniel, a wave of loneliness hitting him. He’s just here because his best friend dragged him along.

He hasn’t left the house in ages. Carlos didn’t like it when he went out with people so he simply didn’t, hoping it would somehow solve their problems. Lando has missed out so much during all this time. A sigh falls past his lips. He hates this.

Why couldn’t he just see how wrong everything was while he could easily still change it? It feels like it’s way too late. He yawns. He somehow even broke himself. It wasn’t Carlos who was hurting. It was him, and just him.

A tear prickles in his eye. Lando finally gets his best friends’ worries. Dan and Max let him stay at their home right now, making him feel like a little kid but also so cared for. People actually care about him. It feels weird.

Max said it’s not his fault to let it get to this but it’s hard to believe it. Maybe if he tried a little harder everything would still be okay. Maybe if he let Carlos do whatever he want he wouldn’t be this broken. He feels like an idiot. He’s so dumb.

He _does_ deserve better then this. Lando shakily breathes out. He deserves this. Even though it hurts right now everything will be better. He’s nervous. This is the club Carlos regularly goes to and he wants to meet him here today. He has to tell him it’s over.

Lando bites his lip. What if he decided to not turn up this one day? His heart breaks at the thought of having to go home again. It’s not home. He wants to stay with Max and Dan, who actually care about him and look at him like he’s sunshine on a rainy day when he tells them a dumb joke during dinner.

He wants, he deserves someone who will look at him like he’s the sun, the moon and even the north star. Someone who easily talks to him, who takes him on dates and- there’s butterflies in his stomach at the thought of it.

The smile that’s pulling on his lips disappears soon enough. His eyes widen at his sight. He didn’t expect this to hurt to so much, to feel his heart breaking at the image that’s flashing before his eyes. He’s so dizzy and takes another sip of his drink.

Carlos kissing a stranger was something he didn’t need to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: @alexlatifis


	50. Alexander Albon/George Russell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In just one moment your eyes dig into me  
> Without anyone knowing, my hidden heart got stolen  
> Feels like I'm walking on a path in a faraway dream  
> It's an emotion that has never touched me before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by red velvet's kingdom come!
> 
> i really can't believe this is already the 50th chapter.. time really went by so fast. for now: i will still be updating this fic! it won't be every two days but i'll try to post as often as possible. i also have some ideas for actual fics so 👀

George can’t help the cheeky smile pulling on his lips. Today is the day he’ll meet his future husband. More then a hundred young men travelled all across the country just to meet him and to be the one he chooses to be by his side. He lets his eyes roam over them.

It’s almost pathetic. They give up their lives and all they care about just to hope their dream will become reality. They don’t seem to realize the world is a lot more cruel then that. He locks eyes with a few men staring at him. They all blush.

He’ll let them have this moment. They think they’re important, that they have a chance at their dream. George shakes his head. Every single one of them is the same. It’s boring. They don’t even have the slightest bit of a personality. They’re just here to smile.

His mum gives him a pitying look. She always manages to read his mind and think the same as he does. He needs someone special, someone who will wake up the fire inside him. Someone who sees past his act as their lovely prince and who will challenge him, speak up against him and who has glitter hidden in his eyes.

Not that someone like that is easy to find. This isn’t the first ball they’ve held. It’s the seventh and while George loves being admired he’s getting a little bored of it. He stands up and walks toward a random guy. He has a lovely smile.

His smirk deepens at the gasp that falls off the guy’s lips. George knows he looks stunning. This suit wasn’t made for someone ordinary. He listens to the guy’s speech about him for not more then a minute before he gets bored again. He doesn’t bother excusing himself.

When he takes another glance at the guy over his shoulder he seems busy talking about how the prince came up to talk to him. He rolls his eyes. He’s about to head back to his spot at the table when a young man catches his eye.

George hates that he’s staring. He never does. Something about this man is so captivating, from the way he’s not even paying attention to the way his nose scrunches at what he’s reading. Who would even read a book while there’s a prince to stare at?

This man doesn’t care. He doesn’t think George is the most important thing of this evening and somehow it’s more attractive then whatever George has seen so far. A soft blush dusts his cheeks as he walks up to him.

He has to tap him on the shoulder multiple times before the man notices him. He flashes George a little smile before realizing it’s actually him. The prince. He doesn’t give him time to think as he asks for his name. The man blushes as he whispers a soft ‘Alex’.

Satisfied, George makes his way over to his parents again, but not before he has whispered a ‘nice book choice’ in Alex’s ear. His mum quirks an eyebrow at the bright smile present on his face. His dad just grins back. It seems like everyone is holding their breath when he says _it_. ‘I found someone I want to marry.’

He nervously smiles. Alex is staring at him with wide eyes. His voice almost breaks when he finally utters those exact words. 'It's Alex.'


End file.
